Forgiveness to the fullest
by knifeinback
Summary: Carly feels really guilty after the whole Missy situation. It starts to complicate things between her and Sam.
1. Forgiveness

I don't own icarly. Wish I did. Just read n review, plz?? Carly's p.o.v

* * *

Sam is my poorly behaved, vulgor in anyway, ham lovin, prank pullin, best friend. Ever since Missy tried to get rid of her, she's been very quiet, not as hungry as before, and extra aggressive lately towards Freddie and even me, sometimes. Of course I've never actually sat down to get to the bottom of it because even though Sam is my best friend, I'm a little scared towards her reaction. I know Sam will never hurt me but I don't even know what to say to her anymore. I remember two weeks ago she told me she wasn't mad at me at all. Now I'm finding it very hard to believe.

It's a Friday night and I'm in my room alone, thinking about Sam. Mainly because she usually sleeps over. Ever since I've been over Missy's, Sam has never mentioned sleeping over my house not once. It feels different and empty without Sam here. Hell, she technically lived here before I ruined it. I feel even more guilty than the time Sam changed my grade in the school's computer. She doesn't text me as much just to talk, or call me in the middle of the night, or demands me food, and she doesn't even barge in for anything anymore. I only see her when we do iCarly or when we're in school. Spencer is downstairs making his infamous spaghetti tacos for dinner. I've been in my room all day just thinking about how I'm all guilty. What hurts more is that I apologized to Sam and I thought we were cool. She forgave me and now she doesn't even talk to me. I can't help but wonder what she's doing or thinking about right now. I miss her so much and all I want is for things to be like they were.

I look at my digital clock and see that it is now 6:00p.m. still pretty early for me to be feeling this tired. I decide to pick up my phone and slowly,carefully, start to text Sam. 'Sam, I need to talk' no answer. Fifteen minutes burn by, and I'm nauseous as hell and still no texts back. I'm frustrated, and I can feel my stomach knot, and tears build up finally spilling over my flushed cheeks, and god I've been holding that in since two weeks ago when Sam started changing. My throat is dry and my head hurts like hell as if people were yelling straight into my ears. I sob into my pillow feeling so good to finally let this out. "Carly!!!!"I hear Spencer call me down, "dinner's ready!"

I suddenly don't have the urge to eat anymore and I don't want Spencer to worry about me either. Then I hear my door open and I immediately bury my face in my pillow too ashamed to let anyone see my guilty tears. Especially Spencer. "C'mon, Carls…dinner's ready". Spencer's voice gets into my head and I freeze, too scared to let him know what's up. I don't even answer cuz I know my voice will fail me if I try to talk. "Carly?" oh, god, he said it. He said my name in that brotherly, comforting, worried tone that makes me break, and before I know it, I'm sobbing really loudly. "Hey kiddo, you alright?"He sits down next to me making my bed dip causing me to shift up into a sitting position and I bury my face into his side and start to sob into it. "Carls, you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

I feel him wrap his arms around me with his chin resting on my head. I suck in my sobs and take a deep breath. It was useless, though. "S-Sam, she, I…I don't know why she's not talking to me." I choked out in hopeless sobs. "You guys fighting?" I really wasn't sure if we were fighting but obviously Sam was ignoring me or avoiding both. "I'm…not sure."I'm sniffling like crazy and the tears just won't stop. Spencer knows about Missy and how she tried to take me from Sam and how no one believed Sam. "Look, don't let this bother you Carls…Sam is…probably a little depressed. Like maybe she wants to be alone,"he says, trying to make things make sense. "But Spencer,…I'm the one 'sniff' causing her 'sniff' all this pain. How can I not be bothered?" "Well Carly, Sam is like...is...you're best friend. Give her some time,okay?"I think about it and figure Spencer is right. Sam needs time away from me. To teach me how she suffered when I was with Missy.

"You're right,thanks Spence." I feel better now that Spencer knows what I've been hiding. "Okay,kiddo,let us dine to make you feel better!" he screamed rubbing my stomach."Okay", I giggled, a lot more relieved and surprisingly hungry. We went down stairs and completely devoured our spaghetti tacos. Then we ended up watching movies. At one point,it was getting really late and my eyes were very heavy. I looked over to see Spencer completely passed out and snoring on the other side of the couch. I dragged my feet into his room,grabbed his blanket, and covered him with it careful not to wake him.

I sat back down on the floor to give him more space and to finish watching the last movie of the night. My eyes,a little puffy from crying and more heavy, were slowly losing the energy to stay open. I slowly lost consiousness and totally blacked out. On the living room floor. Well that's new.I woke up a while later to find myself in my own bed. Confused, I glanced over at my clock to see 12:45a.m. flashing in orange right back at me.

How'd I get here? Maybe Spencer took me up here. Wasn't he sleeping anyway? I shifted to my side and felt a prescence next to me. When I leaned in to get a better look in the dark, I almost gasped out loud when Isaw who was there with me. It was Sam. She was here in my bed with me. The left side of my bed was completely covered by her. She did always say that part of my bed was hers. And here she is, Sam Puckett in the flash. The same girl that I cried about. The same girl who supposively didn't want to see me. And the same girl that I've missed so, so much. I shifted closer and relished in the warmth she was excreting.

She was messily wrapped in the bed sheets on her stomach with her legs spread and her face facing mine. Her right arm was dangling off the bed, the other dangerously close to mine. She was wearing a plain tank top matching with her cute little boxer shorts. Her face seemed so relaxed and she was snoring so lightly that I almost thought she was awake. I had to fight the urge to not hug her. I slowly and carefully lifted her left arm and draped it over my side.

My head lingered foward and on her pillow so I could get closer. Her breath on my forehead made me shiver. I swung my arm over her back and scooted closer so that I was hugging her. It was like hugging a teddy bear. She was so warm. I really can't resist hugging her. She's my security blanket. I buried my face into her neck and whispered,"god, I'm so sorry, Sam." I drifted off into sleep after faintly hearing Sam murmur,"I forgive you,Carls."


	2. normal

Yeah so this is chapter 2. sorry about chapter 1 being all disfigured in the middle. It's hard to type with a broken hand. And I'm too lazy to fix. Carly's p.o.v

* * *

Saturday morning, and the sound of thunder disturbs my sleep. I open my eyes slowly, wondering if I heard right. The first thing I notice is Sam's crotch in my face. How she got like this, I have no freakin idea. "Sam, how lovely," I whisper, and as if on cue, her knee subconsciously bumps me on my head. I look down to see her in the same position I saw her in last night but somehow on the other side of the bed. But I love everything about this. At least she's here, with me.

It's raining. Thundering. Storming. And that's a little strange considering how hot it was yesterday.

So I guess this is a day to be a lazy bum with Sam. I've never thought about it so much before, but my love for Sam is starting to change a little bit. I mean, only sometimes do I look at Sam in a different way because she acknowledges it.

I mean, like, she literally goes a little too far when we're alone. Like, she'll constantly complain that she wants a boyfriend while trying to act cute and rub her head on my shoulder. She opens doors for me, and breaks into our mailbox just to get it for me. She'll play with my hair way more than her own. She tries to wear my underwear. She'll cuddle with me when we're alone but she won't with company around. She breaks into my apartment, my room, just to spend the night. And I've recently noticed how she stares at me, blue eyes soft, but penetrating. If I hadn't known any better, I would say she checks me out …I shouln't be thinking about this with Sam so close.

Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about this at all. I don't go…that way. What way am I talking about here? I shake my thoughts away as another crash of thunder and streak of lightning catches my attention. I shift out of bed and stride to my bathroom. After I peed and brushed my teeth, I'm surprised to see Sam still sleeping after all that thunder. Apparentely she moved because she's upright now clinging to my pillow. I sit down next to her, contemplating whether to wake her up or not. I decide not to, because it's always akward to act all normal and friendly after all the predicaments before today.

Once again Sam forgives me. But this time I know she won't separate from me cuz it only took her sneakin into my apartment and carrying me to my bed late at night to make it clear that she means it this time. I'm actually a little nervous about her waking up. I really shouldn't be cuz Sam's my best friend. It just feels so weird yet familiar. It's been two weeks and I already forgot how good it feels to wake up to Sam. It's just cuz watching her sleep makes my stomach twist in the weirdest ways.

Sam's random mumbling takes me away from my thoughts. "Mmm...so hungry…" I can't help but smile, who dreams about being hungry anyway? And then she's shifting and grunting. My smile automatically fades as panic begins to rise. And she's looking at me. I'm almost unsure of what to do, of what to say. I don't want her to know I was just watching her sleep. But I find myself just staring at her at a loss of words.

"Carls?" I am so grateful that she still calls me by my nickname. I really don't know how to respond, I never did in the first place, so I just blurt out "Mornin Sam!" She stares at me for a second with those eyes deep and searching, until she gives this look that normally a person with a.d.d. would have.

"I'm hungry,"she whines and just like that my weird outburst was forgotten. At least I hope it was. "Hi hungry, I'm Carly," I respond gently and jokingly making her smile. Yes!…I made her smile. I feel normal again, but slightly embarrassed at myself for undergoing these strange feelings for her. "So…you got any food for mama to demolish?"she asks. "C'mon downstairs, I'll make you something," I say, excited about making Sam some breakfast."I don't wanna get out of bed," she murmurs.

"Sam…the last time you had breakfast in my bed, you left pieces of bacon everywhere." She turns around and shoves her hand into my pillow case. I hear a faint wrapper noise and she takes her hand out to reveal a squashed fat cake. I watch unbelievably as she starts devouring it. "Sam," I gasp out, disgusted. "What? squashed doesn't mean inedible." I shake my head obviously a little disturbed that she stuffs fat cakes into my pillow case. I thought that was 'her' smell lingering on my pillow, not actual fat cakes. But I'll never tell her that.

"Sam, at least brush your teeth first!," I yell out. "Awww…I have to do that,too!?" she questions me with a totally defeated look on her face. "Yes," I answer simply. "But it's going to leave a bad after taste Carls…," she whines again in that adorable way she does. "Well, Sam, no one told you to eat a fat cake A.S.A.P. in the morning," I giggled amused by the way we make up nowadays. "Okay...but can you carry me to the bathroom?" she asks, totally serious. "Fine," I sigh out in defeat, secretly excited about how this day was beginning.

* * *

sorry this one's a bit short but I was told to keep this up with an x-tra chapter before I go to sleep. I'll update another .


	3. Jelly donut

thanks you guys. I appreciate the very nice emails. here ya go.

* * *

I couldn't believe that Sam was expecting me to actually carry her, as in **pick** her up. Sam isn't fat, but she does have this hidden weight deep within her body. She eats like crazy. Yet all that fat seems to dissolve into her.

If you ask me, her body looks perfect. Like, sometimes I even get jealous. I want curves just like hers. And what's more strange, is that I have the urge to feel them on my finger tips. What, a girl can't be curious?I'm pulling and tugging on Sam's arms and legs just barely dragging her off the bed. I try to carry her bridal style but I can't seem to actually lift her. She's giggling and this isn't making it easier on my behalf.

Then I wrap my arms around her, making her giggles come to an end, relishing in the smell of her hair and the feeling of our bodies being this close and very warm. Then I pull at her body, trying desperately to lift her. I fail again causing me to just stop and stare at her, the look of humor on her face.

This was embarrassing and totally her fault! So I turn around and bend over a little signaling Sam that a piggy back ride was the only possible way for me to take her to the bathroom. I felt her weight occupy my back with her arms slung around my neck. Once I got her to the bathroom, her hands found my shoulders, and she slowly started to slide off my back. I mesmerized every touch she made as she fixed herself off of me.

"Thanks, Carls", she said, and before I responded back to her or even got the chance to, her thumbs were underneath the rim of her boxer shorts and about to yank them down when I rasped out, "Sam! Not when I'm in the room!" She looked at me first confused, and then, as if realization just struck her that I almost saw her naked, she responded, "Oh yeah, sorry." I exited the room closing the door behind me.

I continued walking downstairs to see if Spencer was awake. He should be considering that it's like, eleven thirty in the morning. He's usually up earlier doing something random. I find him in the living room working on his latest sculpture. It's a giant baseball. All I know is that he's getting paid a thousand bucks just to make it so I won't ask. "Hey, hey, sleepy head!" he greets me. "Mornin Spence." I give him a warm, real smile.

"Hey I got yousome donuts in the kitchen. You feelin okay today?" he asks aware of my mood this morning. "Thanks, I'm feelin good. Spencer, listen, Sam…sheforgave me." Spencer's face lit up, obviously happy that everything we talked about last night worked out today. "She answered her phone?"

"No, she came over last night…and she made me feel better."

"Awesome, I can't take it when you two are fighting, or…whatever that bickering was."

"Yeah, me neither."

"You see that storm out there?"

"I know, it's pretty ugly."

"And I have a date tonight"

"In that storm?"

"Yeah,DONE!"

He was now done with his giant baseball.

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap, now. Wake me up later?"

"Sure," I giggle out at my brother's randomness.

I sit down at the counter thinking about what Sam and I were going to do today while picking up a donut for myself. Sam comes down the stairs lazily still undressed. "Aren't you gonna get dressed?" I ask her. "For what?" she says plainly as if walking around in what she's wearing isn't a little too revealing.

She's at my side gathering donuts for herself and retreating to the couch. "So what're we doin today, Shay?" she asks me with her mouth full of donut. "I don't know, just hangin?" I reply. "Sounds good to me chiketty." I stare at her for a moment before responding,"chiketty?" She smiles at me and pats the spot on the couch next to her for me to sit. I stroll over and sit so we can watch TV and enjoy the donuts, too.

I don't pay attention to what we're watching because the donut I'm eating is just so damn good. It's my favorite, jelly donut. I hadn't noticed that I was eating this donut in an unlady like way, until I look over and see Sam staring at me. She stopped eating her donut. I was immediately embarrassed but just as I was about to turn away, Sam murmurs, "You got a little…" and then she's pointing at her mouth making motions to emphasize what she's trying to say.

I must've got jelly all over my mouth. "Oh," I blurt and try to clean myself. "Here, I'll help you", she says and then she scoots closer and I freeze. And oh god, she's staring into my eyes, like, really deep and searching and I don't know what this means and jeez my heart is racing. Then she's leaning in towards me, slowly, and I don't realize what's happening until her nose brushes against mine, gently. And I feel her tongue on my lips, carefully cleaning away the jelly, warm and wet.

I'm pretty sure that my brain is short circuiting and my stomach is doing these flips. I find myself opening my mouth to her and then that's when I hear a knock and we spring apart.

"Come in!" I yell, a little ticked because my moment with Sam was ruined but still a small bit relieved cuz I need time to think more about my feelings. Freddie enters all happy and giddy making Sam scowl. "Yo dishrag", Sam drones out. "Hey Freddie", I rasp out quickly. "What's up muchacha's?" he asks unaware of what just went on. "Nuthin", both Sam and I respond simultaneously. At least this gives me some time to think abouteverything.

* * *

yeah,so i'll update some more later.


	4. Music steers me wrong

thanx again for the awesome emails, this one's a little short but its worth it, I hope.

* * *

Sam was now sitting on the far side of the couch, away from me. Freddie intruded in between us and now we were watching TV in silence, eating donuts. I turned my face slightly so I can glance at Sam without getting Freddie's attention, to find her staring back at me with a troubled expression. I lift my eyebrow at her and she responds by giving this annoyed look towards Freddie's head. I sigh out through my nose and take another bite of my unfinished donut.

I lick my lips and still taste Sam's tongue, and the jelly she didn't finish cleaning mixed in. I find that taste intoxicating. My face is a little hot, and I can't tell if I'm blushing or not. I mean, what the hell was that all about? Sam licking me on my mouth? That was definitely new. And it was basically a kiss, right? Or maybe it was just simple, normal, Sam behavior. But it was weird.

All these vibes she's giving me lately are changing my feelings towards her. It's as if realization slapped me in the face. I might like Sam in that warm, tingly way that people have in love relationships. It never crossed my mind that I was becoming gay for Sam. But I might as well face it, I feel something for Sam. And it feels truer than any other little crush I've had on guys. They don't compare to Sam. Sam's my best friend, she'll always come first. This may be the reason why I like her.

I know her more than anybody else, and vice versa. And now that we're older, I guess she attracts my weird hormones. I need to know why she licked me, though. But not with Freddie here. And besides, I'm too shy to talk about it anyway. So if Sam won't talk about it, then I won't either. I'll just pretend it never happened. I look over at Sam again to see her head resting on the arm of the couch. That's her bored look.

Now it's around 2:30, and me and Sam pretty much started having a good time when funny movies started showing and Freddie made snacks. At one point Sam got up and went to use the bathroom. Freddie started to talk.

"Did you notice Sam?" he asks. I turn and look at him. "What about her?"

"She's less aggressive and sarcastic today."

"Um…yes, I've noticed."

"What's up with that?"

"We got her ham," I lie.

"Oh."

"Listen, Freddie, not that I don't want you here, but me and Sam were having like one of those girls nights kind of thing and it doesn't work with a guy friend."

"Oh, you, want me to leave?"

"Would you? You mind?"

"Nah…I've got things to do on anyway."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"Kay, see ya later then Carly."He goes, waving me goodbye.

Now that I've finally got rid of Freddie, I stretched out on the couch waiting for Sam. She came back out moments later. "Where's Fredweirdo?" she spits out.

"He went home. I told him that it was girl's night tonight."

"Why?"

"Cuz it is."

And with that, she plops down on the couch and lays herself out so that her feet are in my face. I smack them out of my face and return my attention back to the TV. I bend my knees so that we can both fit comfortably on the couch. When a commercial came on, I felt one of her feet rubbing against mine.

I swear, it's like she's trying to seduce me or something. I was growing uncomfortable with the silence and the way Sam was acting so I decided to say something." So Sam, now that Freddie is gone, what do you want to do?" And I can't help but regret saying that the way I did cuz it sounded so damn perverted. I feel awkward around Sam, now, and I don't want it to be that way cuz I might do something wrong and ruin our friendship.

"I don't know, you want to listen to some music"

"Yeah, sure. But we have to go to my room cuz Spencer is taking a nap."

And then we're heading up to my room. When we get there, Sam plops down in my bed. I put in a mix cd and plop down next to her. We talk about every song and small stuff like that. Then a song comes on that makes me wince. It's 'I'd come for you' by Nickleback. It's the song I cried to everyday before Sam was angry with me. And we're both silent.

I try not to be an emotional wreck, but the song is getting to me. And then I'm crying. Sam immediately turns to face me and sits up trying to find out why I'm crying.

"Carls, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Her hand is rubbing my back and I feel so stupid. I try and find an excuse to get away from Sam.

"Sam, I'm gonna take a quick shower, is that okay?" She looks at me a little confused and just nods at me. And then I'm off, stumbling over to the door.

"Wait, Carly, don't you want to get your cloth-".

I run to the bathroom and close the door shut. I decide to run a bath instead so I won't wet my hair. I strip off my clothes and test the water. As soon as the bath is filled, I add bubbles to make me smell good cuz I didn't really need to take a shower. I just needed to get out of there and away from Sam for a few moments. I get in the hot bath, sighing at how good it felt.

With my head against the wall, I start to think of what the hell I was supposed to tell Sam. I could tell her that I'm completely in love with her and that I want her. Nah, I'll never find the courage. I don't want to be rejected either. What's worse than that? Plus, there's no way Sam will be able to digest such a confession. She'll probably stop talking to me. Again. So what was I supposed to do? Moments later, still in thought, I find it terrible that I left Sam waiting for me while I took my sweet time thinking things over.

I was about to get up when I saw the knob turning. I locked the door anyway. But then I heard something click and the door flew open. Oh, Sam. She's so invasive. I sink back down under the bubbles and water while she closes the door, locks it, and puts down what appears to be my clothes on the toilet lid.

"Hey kid", she says. And this is the most akwardness I've ever experienced in my life.

* * *

my fault that this is short but I'm trying to update daily. I'm sure you guys will understand. Another chapter up soon. oh and uh, the rating might go up later, maybe in the next chapter.

you'll see why later...


	5. Little note with your handwriting

sorry this is like a teaser chapter, too... I got side tracked today...so rating will change later. I know where this fic is going.

* * *

I feel so cornered and vulnerable. Sam takes a seat on the bathroom rug.

"Hi", I say awkwardly.

"Hey", she says back.

I find myself sinking deeper into the tub, until my chin hits the water. I watch her fiddling with her fingers. That's her nervous look. Sam being nervous? This was new. After staring at the floor for a while, she finally looks at me.

"You alright, cupcake?"

This isn't the place or time to talk about this, but I find it very endearing that Sam took all these measures just to find out if I'm okay.

"I'm sorry", I apologize.

"For what?" she asks.

I start playing with the bubbles so I won't have to look into her eyes.

"For crying, I guess."

She looks at me for a second before responding, "Yeah, why were you crying, anyway?" she asks dumbfounded.

I can't help but laugh a little at that. I don't even know why I broke down. Okay, I do, somewhat, but I couldn't possibly find the words to explain to Sam. Well, I'll try and take a shot at it because Sam seems like she won't go anywhere until she finds out the meaning of what just went on.

"Sam, I feel that…you avoided me on purpose these past two weeks. And I'm just a little overwhelmed to have you here with me. The last song we heard was the same one I listened to when you weren't talking to me…and just…listen, I'm sorry that all of this had to happen. Sam…" I sobbed out her name before I looked back at her with sad, sentimental eyes.

She had this sad, worried look on her face as if I just told her that I had cancer. "I did that to you?" She says, her voice cracking a little bit.

"No, Sam, I deserve it, I know, it's just that I lo-…missed you. I missed you so much." And I almost confessed my love but luckily she didn't catch that.

"I missed you too", she defends. "And I never meant to hurt you", She says, a little bothered.

"Me neither", I tell her.

We were silent again. I feel weird again. I look at her trying to signal that I want to get out of the tub.

"So", she starts, totally oblivious to my desire to get out.

"How's the water?"

I find it very amusing that Sam always has to be random as hell making everything seem normal. Then she's getting up and walking towards the door.

"All right, I'll wait in your room, ok?" I nod at her. She gives me this warm smile, the one only Sam can produce that totally turns me on at this particularly moment.

She walks back over and closes the curtain to my tub, and exits the bathroom. I open the curtain and reach for my clothes that Sam brought me. Pajama pants and a cuttlefish T-shirt.

As I pick up my new clean underwear, I notice a piece of paper under it. I pick it up to examine it. On the paper, written in the most beautiful cursive, is something that made me scared as shit to come out and face Sam alone.

_ How much do you love me, Shay_? That was a question I had not expected to answer any time soon, yet alone, today.

* * *

I promise the next chapter will be great! K?


	6. Pasta sauce

Yo...Here comes another chapter. I'm still too lazy to change the rating, but it didn't get that bad yet so I'll wait. Don't own anything, blah blah you know the drill. Thanx again you guys for reading and pointing out my typo errors. I appreciate it and I'll fix it later. Enjoy.

* * *

Calm down, Carly girl. This 'love' can just mean resembling our friendship. Sam wants to know exactly how much I love her, as a friend. Right? Sam can't possibly be referring to what I truly feel, can she? I mean, maybe she can't find herself to ask me this herself in person. But what I should be thinking about now is how I'm going to answer her back!!

Crap. I drain the water in the tub and put on my clothes super nervously. I had trouble putting my pajama bottoms on because my stupid hands were shaking like crazy. When I was finally dressed, I started heading back towards my room. I stopped in front of it, unsure if I should enter it or not. I turned the knob slowly and I entered the room pretending to be blind to everything.

Sam was sitting on the side of my bed, staring at me. Man, I was so nervous.

"I'm thirsty," she blurts out.

So obviously, Sam is pretending that nothing happened.

"Well, let's go downstairs." I say really psyched to get out of my room.

Sam is fixing herself a drink and I'm on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. Well, we're back to where this day started. She joins me on the couch, and we find ourselves watching the movie SAW 2, one of Sam's favorites. We're in the middle of the movie, and Sam stretched out again. The movie was freaking me out, so I leaned forward and lay myself partially on Sam.

My head was on the left side of her stomach. Minutes later, I feel Sam's hands playing with my hair. We always watch movies like this, but today it sends me chills all over my body. She's petting me, and it feels sooooo good.

I'm always amazed at how Sam could be so gentle with me, but brutal with everyone else. And then I'm drifting off into sleep, because Sam's hands are so amazing and they have the power to do that to me. I'm dreaming. I know I am, cuz it's all blank.

I don't know how long I've been sleeping, but I'm waking up. And I'm still on Sam's stomach. She's awake, and watching me come to life. I rub my eyes and prop my body up on my elbows so that I can look at Sam without crushing her.

She's giving me this half smile, and then she's talking. "Spencer got up already. He told me to tell you that he went on his date but he didn't want to wake you up. He just left twenty minutes ago."

"What time is it?" I groan out.

"Six thirty two sleepy head. Spencer made pasta before he left, so, are you hungry?"

"Kind of."

"Then let's eat!"

"Mmkay," I say tiredly.

I can't believe I fell asleep at a very crucial time. What's wrong with me? It was all Sam's fault. Her and her freakin awesome hands. And I still don't know if I have the guts to bring up a very important question: How much do I love Sam? A little too much. Yay me. Okay now, let's just try saying this out loud and directly to Sam's person. This is Sam. I shouldn't be freaking out so much.

I should just question her question back. Yes! That's a good idea!

I sit down at the kitchen table with my head down. It's so soon to be worrying about everything. I just got up and I'm all drowsy. I snap back to my senses when I hear a thud, and then there's a nice hot bowl of pasta in my face.

"Sam Puckett, serving me food?" I look at her amused.

She shrugs and works on stuffing her face. I'm eating mine at a slower pace, so that I can pull the question on Sam. I try to keep this as friendly and normal as possible…if, that was possible.

"So, Sam," I start.

"Yo, Yo."

"What's up with the note you wrote me today?"

She lowers her fork and shrugs at me. "Just wanted to know how faithful you were."

I almost choke at her choice of words. "Faithful?"

"Yup."

We were silent for a few seconds.

"So, how much do you love me?" She says so casually, so nonchalant.

I smile, and play along with it because it's just as I thought before. This was an innocent question, to overcome her jealousy of Missy cuz no matter how much she denies it, I know she was jealous. I can't help but feel entirely disappointed.

"A lot," I answer back, giggling to try and play it off.

"Good." She finishes.

"Good?" I ask, expecting more.

"Yep," she says.

"But you always knew I loved you." I point out.

"Yeah, but I thought that changed because of that Missy chick."

"Sam, stop it. You know I could never love Missy more than you."

"Could have fooled me," she says and it hurts just a slight bit.

"Thanks, now you made me feel all bad."

"Aw I'm just screwin' with ya, Carls."

"Yes, you've succeeded in making me feel guilty once again."

"Aww, Who needs a hug?" she says sympathetically.

"I do." I admit.

I open my arms to admit her while she makes her way across the table. I get up to meet her and I melt into her warm, comforting hug.

Sam's hands were inching up my back which caused me to look up at her for some odd, hormonal reason. She's an inch taller than me so she has the upper hand. And I was met with blue, sparkling eyes. The eyes that I can't get enough of. They're beautiful.

And then I was scanning her lips. They were so tempting, and right there. And smothered with pasta sauce. They looked twice as interesting to taste as they usually do. Was this how my lips looked when I had jelly all over them? Now it was my turn to taste. The sauce was only at the corner of her mouth, but close enough.

I leaned in and licked at it slowly causing Sam to jump, but not retreat. Then I kissed the same spot softly. The sucking noise of the small kiss seemed very loud, but it was just that everything was quiet, except for the rain outside.

I glanced at Sam for a short moment to see her in complete shock, at a loss of everything, but still holding me to her. I conclude that it's a good thing. At least she's not freaking out, running away, or physically harming me. As much as I hated myself for taking advantage of her phased state, I just had to. Screw that, this may never happen again. But I decided not to attack her lips. Well, not yet.

I softly dragged my lips over her bottom lip, not quite kissing her the way I wanted to. But I didn't want to force her into it. I was trying to tease her if she was interested. When she seemed into it, being a bit forceful, I nudged her lips open with mine to signal that I wanted this kiss. Her hands were digging into my waist, pulling me closer while mine were on either side of her ribs. And our kiss became more active and open.

Seeking her participation totally worked! This was perfect, I was kissing Sam! OMG! I tilted my head a bit to get deeper, and man did I get deeper. My eyes were half lidded and Sam's were open, but after my tongue pried her lips apart, her eyes closed slowly. Every move was drawn out. It was perfection. After a few brushes of my tongue on hers, her hands were on my shoulders and she was backing me into the counter.

Wet kissing noises filled my senses, and because this is Sam I'm talking about, it's definitely turning me on. Her hands are rubbing a pattern up and down my thighs. My hands are around her neck, focusing and melting into this hot kiss. Then one of her hands is in my hair, gently pulling it so my head is tilted upwards and I'm staring at the ceiling. Her mouth is on my neck, licking, sucking, and biting a path all the way up to my ear.

I'm gasping and breathing really hard, and my arms are now dangling around her waist. I feel my ear get all warm and wet along with a small tug at my earlobe. So much for Sam rejecting me, and here she is dominating me. And I know this is so wrong to be doing after I told Freddie to leave and while Spencer was on his date but this was basically inevitable considering how horny Sam was making me. And since when am I a dare devil?

It doesn't matter now because Sam is gnawing on my throat in the best pleasurable, painful way and oh god it feels great. Her hands are under my shirt, scraping my skin, and wait, this was my plan not hers. Why is she the domineering one?

"Unh, god, Sam," I moan out making her come to a complete stop just as she got to my collar bone.

Her hands snake out of my shirt and she backs up a bit scratching her arm. I had a far away look on my face, subconsciously reaching back out for Sam.

"Uhh…I think it's my turn to take a shower. I'll be out in ten…or maybe fifteen…yeah." She stumbles upstairs leaving me standing there fully aroused.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Hmmmm...I hoped that was enjoyable. R&R!! :D


	7. We're together, I hope

So this one's a little short...but I really wanted to update 2 chapters today so I hope It's enough. Now, there's a small bit of Sam's p.o.v. Let's see what's on her mind, shall we?

* * *

Okay, let me recap on what just happened before my legs give out. Sam wanted to know if I was being faithful in our friendship. 'Faithful' is the wrong word according to our friendship. I needed a hug, so she gave me one. I kiss her and she ends up all over me. I moan once, and she runs into the shower.

Okay this is weird. Was I unattractive or something? Oh, why did I have to moan? I always ruin everything.

I sit on the couch and cross my arms. I feel uncomfortable with all the warmth in my nether regions.

And only Sam does this to me. I don't feel this vulnerable when I do this with guys. Jesus, Sam, look at what you do to me. Now there's nothing left to do but sit and wait until Sam comes out of the shower. What a day.

* * *

**Sam's p.o.v  
**  
I sat down on the toilet seat for a few minutes before actually getting in the shower. Carly's actions were too much for me, and I don't want her to know that I was jealous of Missy. I honestly thought they were fucking.

Damn that thought. Now that she made a move on me, who knows what she did with her. I am very obsessive when it comes to Carly, and it's been years since I started feeling this. But if Carly is gay, I'm going to be her first.

I don't care what that chick says. I've been waiting forever for a moment like this. I don't know what made me stop; I guess I didn't want to take advantage of her. How do I know if she's really into this with me? We need to talk about it because I don't want to assume her feelings. I want to hear them myself.

* * *

**Carly's p.o.v**

"We need to talk, Carls."

Sam's voice catches my attention and I turn the TV off and watch her sit down on the far end of the couch, probably to avoid another steaming encounter. I notice that she's wearing my t-shirt and my pj pants but oh well. When doesn't she steal my clothes?

"About?" She gives me this small scowl.

"About us."

I open my eyes wide. "Oh, OH!"

"So, what do you want?" She asks.

I don't get what she's truly trying to say.

"What do you mean?"

"You want like a temporary relationship? A one night stand? Fuck buddies? A little s-

"Sam!!" I interrupt, embarrassed by the way she says it all so blatantly.

"Huh?"

"Sam, I don't know what I want yet, but, you may know by now, how much I like you."

She's quiet and giving me her thinking look. Then she gives me a pleased grin.

"So cupcake, you, you like me?"

I gulp out loud. "Y-yes…is, is that okay?"

A huge smile grew on her face. "That's awesome."

That was a moment for a huge spit take.

"A-awesome?"

"Yeah." She giggled out.

"So how are we gonna like, do this?" I ask.

"Well, see, I take my fingers and-"

"Sam!" I rasp out. "Stop. I meant this whole being together thing."

"So you want to like, date?"

"Well, I want to speak with Spencer first."

"Why!?"

"Because he's my brother and I tell him everything!"

"I know, but, there's no way he's gonna let me sleep in your bed after you tell him."

"Is sex all you think about, Sam?" I giggle out.

"Right now it is." She rubs my thigh and I swat it away.

"Sam, focus. No sex, okay? We didn't even date yet."

"Oowooh, Carly Shay plays by the rules."

"Sam, now that I know how you feel, can I confess, something?"

"Yeah, sure. You didn't cheat on me yet, did you?"

I know she said it for amusement but I almost took it offensively. "No, Sam, don't be ridiculous. I'm…" I stare at Sam's feet. She lifts my chin up with her hand.

"You're…?" I take in a sharp breathe, what I'm about to say straight from my heart. "I'm in love with you." She stares at me for a moment before our lips crash together like guided magnets. This day can't get any better.

* * *

It's funny how all of these chapters basically take place in one day. What a day, huh? update sum more later. Muchas gracias you guys.


	8. I'll wait for you

Sorry this is insanely short but I've been working on a new story, too. Don't worry, the next one is long. I won't forget to update k?

* * *

This kiss was so sudden and a bit forceful but at least it was right to both me and Sam. It caught me off guard, yes, but this was the start point to our new relationship. **After** I talk to Spencer of course.

I'm trying to back out of the kiss to tell Sam something but a hand behind my head seems to be pulling me back. I groan in response but that only proves to make Sam more affectionate. Then I thump her on her head.

"Ow!" she yells sitting back and rubbing her head.

"Sam listen, I'm kind of nervous about telling Spencer."

"Don't worry babe, it'll be okay. Promise."

Babe? I can get used to this.

"You're right," I say.

She leans in again and stops before she kisses me, and stays there.

"What?" I ask. I feel like there's something distracting on my face.

"Wanna go upstairs?" She's grinning and wiggling her eyebrows up and down and as much as she always does this to make me laugh, this time it's to flirt.

"No," I laugh out.

Then she throws herself away from me and sighs melodramatically.

"So what do we do now?" she asks lazily.

"Well we should probably stop making out."

"What!? Why?"

"Because I don't want to get tempted. Now let's watch some more TV to pass the time."

Sam groans and pouts until she finally accepts my decision. I can't believe I'm saying no to be in complete bliss with Sam. I just know that I'll feel guilty inside for doing it behind Spencer's back. Besides, I want to take it a little slower with Sam.

"Sam, you're not mad at me are you?" I ask in fear that I lost her interest. She didn't even tell me what she felt deep inside about me.

"Mad at you for what?"

"For making you wait."

"Carls, stop. I want you because it's you. I'm not going to force you or hate you if you don't want to. I'm just, me. And you know that. I play around too much. So don't freak out. I'll wait as long as you want me to wait. I'm ready when you're ready. However long it takes, cupcake."

I felt very touched that Sam would admit something like that to me, even though it's not exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Aww thanks," I respond in awe. "But it is getting pretty late, and I'm sort of tired, want to watch TV in my room?"

"Sure, but don't you want to wait for Spencer to come home?"

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. Let's hit the hay."

"Comin'." That night we watched TV while cuddling together and Sam was the one to pass out first. I thought about what I was supposed to tell Spencer exactly. I'll deal with it in the morning. I too followed Sam's condition after turning the TV off.

* * *

Sorry again...:( I'll update very soon just for you guys.


	9. It's up to Spencer

Sorry to keep you guys waiting....here's another chap...

* * *

Sam has a way of always leaving me guessing. I never really know what she'll do next. Like, I never expected to find another note this morning telling me that she went home so that she can give me space and time. So I'm sitting at the kitchen counter thinking about telling Spencer. It's the perfect moment, too. He's organizing random items for a new sculpture, I suppose.

And I'm staring at him, wondering when I'll actually make a move. I find it funny that it was so easy to make a move on Sam, but confronting Spencer about it is somehow a little more difficult. He noticed me staring and now his attention is on me.

"You've been staring at me for a while." I snap out of my thoughts, ready to start.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure…wait you didn't go into my room, right?"

"Nope."

"Kay."

"Can you sit down for a minute?"

"Alright." I get off of my stool to sit next to him. Man I feel like I'm about to confess that I'm pregnant or something. The look on my face is probably scaring him because he's shifting and looking pretty uncomfortable. Like the time I first got my period, Spencer freaked out.

"I'm not pregnant," I assured him.

"Oh, thank god," he sighed out.

"It's about Sam, again."

"Aw, what happened?" he said out in sympathy probably thinking we fought again.

"Well…"

* * *

**Sam**

I feel nervous for Carly. I'm lying on my bed just hoping that the confrontation with Carly and Spencer goes right. I don't want things to be weird and wrong. I especially don't want Spencer to hate me. I don't think he will but I'm scared to see his protective side.

After all, Carly is his little sister. I can't be nervous about this. I have to be as strong as Carly right now. It takes a lot for her to be bold.

Now that's how I know that she really wants me. That's so sweet of her. I honestly thought I had to be the one to talk to Spencer, but I guess its better this way.

Carly's telling him what she wants, not what I want. This is like the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so impatient right now. I attempted to call Carly three times already but never pressed the dial button. Why was I born so impatient? It's like, eating me inside.

I've never been so focused on one thing in my entire life. Maybe I should just do something to keep my mind off of it. Before I realize it, I'm looking at photographs of me and Carly. Never in my life did I ever think for one second that Carly would be mine one day.

It's not official yet, but it is definitely my duty to make it happen. I want her in any way I can get her. I just don't want to see her with anyone else ever again. It hurts too much. I love this girl, and man I forgot to say it back to her. It was just all too sudden. I'll make sure to tell her that every day from now on.

"Sam!! Come take the garbage out!!!"

And the moment is ruined. But at least it gives me a slight distraction. On my way out, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out as fast as I can to see a text message from Carly. I opened it in a heartbeat. _'Sam, can you come over?'_ I know it's polite to ask but she should already know by now that I'll always be able to come over. Whether my mom says I can or not. I'll sneak out.

_'Of course I can, what's up? What did Spencer say?'  
_  
I disposed the garbage, ran upstairs, threw some school clothes in my bag, and ran off with it. Then I was stopped by my mom. "Where you going?"

"Carly's."

"Take the garbage out?"

"Yes, now bye."

"See ya kid."

* * *

"So…you two are like, in a relationship now?" Spencer asks me.

"Well, I was just telling you that I might consider going on a date with her." That was it. It went by so fast. I told him. I feel so relieved. He took it well, actually. "Well Carly, I want to thank you for telling me something so personal. For telling me in the first place. I'm glad we have that kind of trust little sis."

"Soo…is this all okay?"

"Of course, you're still my little sister; I'll accept you no matter what. And you know something? I'm not even upset or bothered. I was when you were with that Griffen guy."

"Thank you so much Spencer! Gosh I love you so much!" I glomped the hell out of him after that. He then got up to go sculpt again just before turning around.

"But, I want Sam sleeping on the couch tonight," he said while giving me this weird, funny look.

"Noted." Boy, Sam was going to be very displeased with that part.

* * *

well I hope that chapter was ok..update more later


	10. Together

Finally!!! Here are some new ideas...srry for the wait..hope you guys are still alive LOL...Luv you all!!

* * *

Spencer is allowing Sam and me to hang out together for a little bit before we get to sleep. He just wants Sam on the couch by 9:30 p.m. That makes me very amused that he thinks Sam will be the one to engage in sexual contact with me. The truth is I would encourage it but he doesn't know that. After Sam arrived, it was so cute. She was acting flustered towards Spencer and he didn't notice it at all.

And here we are, sitting in the iCarly studio.

"So give me the deets," Sam says while eating Doritos.

"Well, I simply told Spencer that I felt more for you than I can explain. Then he gave me helpful advice, and then I asked him if he was okay with my feelings, he said yeah. I told him that I want to date you."

"Wait so he doesn't know what happened earlier?"

"No, he thinks I'm waiting to tell you the right way."

"So he doesn't know how I feel?"

"No, don't think so."

"So when do we tell the dork?"

"We'll tell Freddie after our first date."

"Which is..?"

"Friday?"

"I have to wait that long to kiss you again?"

After hearing this, I dragged my beanbag closer to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"No, you think I can resist that? Plus, Friday is closer to the weekend."

"Point taken."

I lick my lips and taste cheese on them. "Mmm…you taste like cheese," I say while leaning into the beanbag.

Then I feel a hand grope mine and I turn my head to see Sam staring back at me. She's caressing my hand with a blank expression and I can't help but wonder what she's thinking. So I ask her. "What are you thinking?"

She gives me this small smile that quickly fades away as she starts talking. "Come here," she says. I scoot closer to her.

"Closer," she whispers.

"I can-"

Her hand pulls my head forward. She's moving my hair away from my ear and I'm listening carefully even when I feel her lips rubbing on the rim of my ear. "I love you," she whispers. It's not something she says often and I'm a little struck by it. I love this side of Sam. My head turns so fast, and I hate to look shocked but it's just so endearing to me. I can't read her damn expression, and that's bothering me so much. I need to know.

Then she catches her lips with my own and I'm in exotic bliss because I'm still hung up on her confession. She's cupping my face and tilting her own and…stopping. She pulls away slowly with her eyes opening in the same manner while just looking at me.

"It's time for me to go downstairs." I'm staring at her like I couldn't believe what she just said. Then she's getting up and walking towards the door. She turns and faces me. "Wake me up in the morning?" she says with a smile.

"Yeah, of course."

"Good night," she says. "Night," I say back.

"Love you!"I shout right before she disappeared from my view. I don't know if she heard, because she's gone. But then I see her head poke back in.

"Love you too." Then she's gone again. I shake my head with a smile on my face. I guess it's time for bed.

In the morning, I almost break my alarm clock again for disturbing my sleep. I had a rough night trying to sleep alone and knowing Sam was over. I finally give in to it and get up but not before unplugging it. I slip into my slippers and proceed with washing myself. Then I drag my feet down to the living room to wake Sam. Looks like she had a rough night, too. There were snacks everywhere and her clothes were off and on the floor.

I cleaned up a little and smiled at how this might be exactly how it would be if we were a long time couple that bickered last night. Sam would definitely be on the couch. I walked over to her and sighed, knowing getting her up will be difficult like it always was. I shook her once, twice, and I decided to just get on the couch and start jumping up and down. "Get up get up get up!"

"Ouch! Hey what's going on?" she mumbled while trying to turn to face my jumping form.

"That was too easy today. Get up, time for school."

She immediately groaned, "I don't want to go," and sank back into the blankets. I gripped the sheets and yanked them right off her causing her to groan more and give in to my demands. "Fine, I'm up."

We spent our morning as normally as we would any school morning except for the part where we made out in the bathroom before getting in the car. At our lockers, Sam had her aggravated look on. "You know what I hate?"

"Mornings?" I say.

"You know me so well, baby."

"Uh, long time friend here," I point out.

"Hey girls," Freddie chimes in.

"Hey dork," Sam answers. "Hey Freddie," I counter trying to avoid an argument between the two.

Freddie then walks away because some AV buddy just called him over.

The bell rings to homeroom and a teacher is nagging all of us to get moving. Sam closes her locker and since we have only three classes together and lunch she has the look that says she isn't going to make it through the day.

"Let's go," I say, gesturing towards homeroom. Then I feel her grip my arm and causing me to look at her, and she answers me with a chaste kiss that I wanted so bad to be hot but then I find both of us entering homeroom. Sam still has a grip on my arm, not letting go until we got to our seats. During the whole homeroom, I was thinking about our date that seemed to be so far away from today.

Classes with Sam seemed way more interesting and enjoyable than before. We would pass each other notes and give each other looks while trying so hard to actually listen to the teacher and get our work done.

Then at lunch something came up that I was trying to avoid again. By accident, Sam called me baby in front of Freddie while sitting across from me. Freddie looked at her questioningly while I tried to drop Sam the hint of her mistake. Of course Sam didn't seem to care.

"Well, he's going to find out soon enough."

Freddie then stopped eating altogether and looked back and forth from me to Sam. "Find out what?" he asked a little unsure. I sighed out deeply and looked at Freddie very seriously. "Look, Freddie, I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

I froze, trying to find the best words to use. "But?" he repeated.

"Look, we're going out, alright?" Sam finished for me.

Freddie was in total shock. "You mean, you, and Sam, you're both…"

I nodded slowly at him, trying not to hurt him. "Please just take some time to adjust, it's what I feel, I hope you can understand."

At first Freddie looked like he was going to die, then he looked as if he were to cry. Now he just looks sad. He sighed out loudly and finally looked at me. "I'm happy for you two," he says, and it's so emotionless, so blank, that I don't know what to make of it. He then got up and took his tray to go sit with some other friends. I felt very hurt, but at the same time I can understand what he felt, too. It's what I felt when I found out that he and Sam kissed.

I looked over at Sam who was all the while chewing on her grinder. "Don't let it bug you Carls, he'll come around once he takes it in."

I nod. "I hope so."

All I wanted was to keep the same friendship bond. I didn't want anything else to change just because I'm in love. I planned on talking to him after school. I returned my attention to my food and to my blonde lover across from me.

I just know Freddie will pull through this. He's a strong kid. And my best friend.

* * *

hmm...how'd that come out??? good i hope...ham, i hope..lol


	11. Teaser

Carly is such a tease...anyway...yeah, I had time for this chapter...OMG icook was so adorable tonight...I still like iThinkTheyKissed better...anyway, plz enjoy

* * *

Leaving Sam at the end of the day was more painful than it ever has been. First of all, it's rare since she usually ends up coming home with me after school. And then it's the fact that she's been flirty and just so kissable all day.

It was weird for us both to walk in opposite directions. It felt like we were leaving each other forever.

But I did need to talk to Freddie without having Sam's presence among us. She's a moment killer. Plus, I was totally prepared for my consequences of not having Sam with me. I just told Sam to come over later. That means she'll be surprising me with her random entries.

My mind seems to come back to itself and focus on now and I find myself in front of Freddie's apartment. Now how should I do this? I attempt to knock but feel someone next to me.

"Hey."

I jump, ready to smash any guy's face in when I realize it's just Freddie handing me my mail. "Freddie!" I shout excitedly.

"Yeah, uh, I got your mail," he says to me as if he wasn't bothered with what I told him today.

"Oh uh, thanks." I take the mail from him and stuff it in my bag.

"So, looking for someone?" he asks while gesturing at his apartment door.

"Yeah, look Freddie; I don't want things to change between us just because of…"

"Sam?"

"Yeah. And it's not like we weren't going to tell you, it's just that I didn't know _how_ to tell you."

Freddie seemed to be taking it in and accepting the terms since there were no harsh responses or cold looks.

"Spencer knows?"

"Uh huh. I want to make sure you won't forget or leave us just because of our relationship. Please don't make it more complicated than it already is," I say, basically begging him. My charms seem to still adore him as he agrees.

"Alright Carly, but does this make you gay now?" he asks with a saddened face.

I was struck by that question. I didn't even know that yet.

"Well, it's only this way with Sam, you see? I feel this way towards her only. Other girls don't seem to get my attention. Why?"

"Because this means I still have a chance," Freddie said smiling, making me smile as well.

Then we engaged into a warm hug and I could tell already that everything would be fine. After I departed with Freddie, I entered my apartment feeling so relieved. This means Sam can come over now. Yay.  


* * *

"So, the dork is cool with us?"

Sam and I were yet again inside the iCarly studio.

"Obviously Sam," I say laughing a little.

Freddie was over earlier, working on our web show with us and hanging out a little. Sam didn't notice, but I know the reason Freddie left was to give me some time alone with Sam. It gave us some time to make-up kiss from earlier. But I didn't mention that to Sam because you see, I may be sweet little Carly inside but that didn't mean I didn't like to be a tease.

Since I was seeing new sides of Sam, I enjoyed testing them for my enjoyment. We were watching girly cow on the monitor while sitting comfortably on my colored beanbags. Sam was eating popcorn. I notice how every time we have moments like this, alone, she's always eating something.

Even when we were just friends she never used to eat all the time while watching TV. I wonder if it's to avoid contact with me. I decide to find out, so I move myself onto the same beanbag as Sam.

She shifts to give me room but her attention is still on the popcorn. It may seem foolish to get jealous over food, but now that I think of it, I kind of am. The way she eats it, loves it, can't literally live without it. I want that to be us. I guarantee after our date Friday, I'll let her know that.

But as for now, I think I should just try and get her attention. So I cuddle up next to her, to the point where my head was under her arm and against her rib cage. And she still has a hold of that damn bowl.

She's holding it with one hand while the other rests on my side. I look up at her and catch her eyes for a moment until her gaze is somewhere else. "Aww, I ran out of popcorn," she says with her pouting face.

I can't believe I'm this close and all she can think about is popcorn! Infuriating girl! We haven't kissed since six hours ago and she's more dedicated to popcorn!

I guess I'm going to have to be the one who engages contact in this relationship. She hasn't noticed my glare until I start just blankly staring at her while she licks her fingers clean. I become hypnotized, and notice every detail and rhythm her tongue makes while she licks the butter right off.

I subconsciously lick my own lips while clutching at Sam's shirt. She's like teasing me without even realizing it. It seems that she is way better at this game than I am. Well, it's not like she really tried anyway. I didn't really either.

She stops licking mid-way and looks down to stare at my enclosed hand. I tilt my head to stay in the same angle of her lips and it doesn't go by unnoticed. "Carly, you alright there?"

"Yeah I'm alright."

My eyes lock on to her still half buttery fingers, and right now may be the only time I find butter looking delicious. I'm in a weird state, and it's Sam that does this to me. I can finally be more open and straight forward with her without being awkward or wrong, and damn it why does the date have to be Friday?

I need to discuss our love now. Well, I guess I'll just go back to trying to tease the shit out of her because for once I don't even want to abide by my rules. And I definitely know Sam doesn't want to either and knowing her, she'll probably break those rules with me, no problem. I just have the biggest urge to worship her in private, and pass through territory I've never witnessed with her.

It's driving me crazy. I wonder if it's driving her crazy too.

I decide that today I need to be bold because I want to test Sam's reactions. I wrap my fingers around her wrist and watch her expression change into a confused one. My eyes never leave hers as I start to clean the butter off her myself.

I'm sucking on her ring finger, getting in between and around any way I can. It tastes pretty good on her. A buttery Sam. She's staring at me, her mouth slightly gaped, and her hand completely limps in my grasp. I finish up and cuddle back up in her chest.

"Needs more butter," I say, turning my attention back to the monitor innocently. I can feel her hips shifting more than they're supposed to when one tries to get comfortable, and all I can think right now while I smirk a little is, _I did that to her._

I get my head real comfortable on Sam's neck, and it feels very warm and good. It smells even better. I look up only to be met by gorgeous blue orbs, and then soft warm lips.

It totally worked! I can so tease and get what I want from it. I'll never forget that. She has latched onto my lower lip, something she really tends to love doing, and is focused on making me swell there. It may sound unappealing but it definitely gives me the perfect amount of pleasure and friction I needed this whole day.

She succeeds again in making my lips red and plump and gives more attention to my tongue. We did this for pretty much the rest of the day before we finally departed in order to obey Spencer's dumb rule that I know Sam will break real soon.

Like, real, real soon.

* * *

I guess i'll skip ahead to the date in the next chapter..don't want to keep you guys and Carly and Sam waiting...LOL Later...


	12. Date night

sooo...thank god i had time to write this...been soooo busy!!

* * *

It's either really late at night, or really early in the morning. I've been tossing and turning ever since Sam went downstairs and I just can't find a comfortable position to get into so I can finally sleep. All I know is that it is really late for me to be awake. I feel really tired, but I don't know what the hell exactly is keeping me up.

I'm thinking about too much, and it's all giving me a headache. I was thinking about my father, and about my granddad. I want them to accept who I am but I'm scared to ever let them know about Sam. I'm also thinking about our date tomorrow and I'm excited and scared at the same time. I realize how much I miss my mother. I was too young to actually get to know her, but it would've been nice to have a mother figure.

The sound of thunder interrupted my deep thoughts and I hear the sound of rain tapping against the window again. Oh, Seattle. The draft in the room is giving me goose bumps, and it's just not the same without someone taking up the left side of my bed. My thoughts drift over to a certain blonde just downstairs from me. After reconsidering it, I slowly got out of bed and went half way down the stairs. I was expecting to see Sam sleeping, but instead Sam was eating a bowl of cereal and watching TV.

Well, maybe I should've expected this. It makes me smile; Sam always has a way with making me happy; she doesn't even really have to do anything. Sam looks at me as I proceed down the stairs since it creaks once in a while.

"Hey, what're you doing up, Carls?"

Maybe it's the fact that I'm afraid of thunder that I can't sleep. That usually Sam or Spencer calms me down, but being upstairs alone doesn't help me. I don't really answer her back because she should know why I'm up, so I just drag myself onto the couch and lay there comfortably. I am met by immediate warmth, comfort, and I feel safer here than up in my room alone.

I must look tired as hell; I feel bags under my eyes. The thunder wasn't so bad before, but it's getting louder, and it's scaring me. I've always been scared of thunder, ever since I was six years old. Sam suddenly got the point, rubbing my back like she always used to, trying to soothe me. It was totally working; it never failed, not once.

As soon as the contact was gone, my head shot up, afraid that Sam had left me. She appeared to be discarding her bowl in the sink. I put my head back down silently telling Sam that I was not leaving that spot. I felt her get on the couch as well, cuddling up next to me. I couldn't ask for anything better. Her body heat was rubbing off of me in radiations, and I absolutely melted into it.

I was dozing off so quickly, finally. I was comfortable with Sam behind me, and her arms circling me for comfort.

"Carls, you awake?" I hear Sam whisper behind me just in time before I drifted into sleep.

"Barely," I mumble back.

"I need to talk to you about something," she says against my ear. She totally has my full attention at that point.

"About what?"

I feel her fingering the hem of my nightgown. "I'm afraid of something," she says finally.

"You? Afraid of something? Since when?"

"Now," she whispers.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Will you listen?"

"Of course, Sam."

After shifting closer to me, she began to speak. "You know how we fight sometimes, and we end up not talking to each other for a while?"

"Uh huh."

"What if, it happens again, and like, we break up?"

"Only if it's that bad, Sam. It happens."

"But Carly, this is different. You're still my best friend, and when people break up, things change for the worst. People leave each other and never speak again. And, if I ever lost you, I don't think I can deal with my mom alone. I don't want you to leave me like my dad did."

I could tell Sam had been thinking about this for a long time. "And I'm scared Carly."

I feel her embrace me tighter while she buries her face into my hair.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" she breathes into my hair.

"Promise. Now go to sleep, we have school later."

It was silent, and stayed that way until we both fell asleep.

--

I woke up on instinct later, surprisingly. That, or Sam decided to squirm around at the right time. I have no idea how I actually stayed on the couch last night since usually Sam moves too damn much. I instantly regret staying up so late. I'm starting to really hate mornings too.

School that day seemed to be so damn long. I struggled in every class, trying to focus on the subject and not my date.

At home, I was extremely curious to know why Sam didn't come to the lockers. I couldn't find her anywhere!! What's she up to? Ironically, at that moment, my phone rang and the caller was Sam.

"Hey, where were you?" I answer.

"Carly…" I heard hesitation in her voice.

"I sort of…ruined our date tonight."

"What?"

"I sort of got detention."

"Sort of got deten- Sam!?"

"I'm sorry, babe…I couldn't help it."

"What did you do?"

"I peed inside a cup and poured it on Jake Krandall's food."

"Ew, gross Sam! Why!?"

"Because he mentioned something about asking you out again. I had to do something but I was too filled with pee to think straight."

"Ain't that the truth!? Sam tonight was supposed to be our night."

"I know, I'm sorry Carls, but I did it out of love!"

"Whatever, Sam. I can't believe you would do this."

"Are you mad at me, Carly?"

I sigh out into the phone. "No, but I am upset."

"I'll make it up to you, alright Carls? I gotta go."

"Fine, bye."

"Love you, bye."

The line goes dead. I plop myself on the couch, pouting.

I am so pissed. And where's Spencer?

* * *

yup...Sam really did it this time


	13. Detention gives me an idea

YAY!! I actually have time to update!!! Here's another chapter....Extremely sorry for the wait..tooo much school work lately....This one's in Sam's P.O.V

* * *

Great. Just great. For once in my life I regret the repercussions of my actions. I really couldn't help it. Having an opportunity to pour my piss on that pretty boy's food was just too great. Pranks like that are like my sixth sense, I have to go through with it. Plus, now that Carly is all mine, I wanted to get him back for poisoning Carly's mind last year and then breaking her heart afterwards.

I had to dry her tears for almost a week and punch Fredlumps in the face though I didn't mind it. I love comforting Carls, and punching Freddie, but when Carly is hurt I am hurt also. I don't really like seeing her cry, and hearing her sob is the worst.

I'm not sure if I really hurt her tonight, but if I did I swear I'll punch myself in the face for her. Or not eat for a week! Okay, maybe just for three hours…But just the thought of her getting all emotionally distressed because of me is making me nervous.

Sitting in this nearly empty detention is also not helping.

Mrs. Briggs will definitely notice if I started to text so there's nothing I can really do right now.

"Mrs. Briggs, I need to go home."

She stared at me for a moment and then averted her eyes back to the paper she was grading. Well, it was worth a shot.

I finally put my head down, obviously defeated. My thoughts drifted from Carly to food and back again.

Then I thought, wouldn't it be awesome to eat food off of Carly? As if food wouldn't turn me on enough. Though I had to dismiss that thought since Carly would kill me if I ever tried that on her, let alone mention it.

My stomach starts to growl a little and I realize for the fifth time that I'm going to literally suffer in here. I could be somewhere right now with Carly and food, and just because I was possessive of Carly again, that's all down the drain. There's only one way to get through this. Sleep.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been here, but its dark out, meaning I'll get the chance to leave and check up on Carly soon.

Thank god.

Mrs. Briggs then suddenly left the room which gave me the chance to scramble for the phone in my pocket. Once I got it out I started texting like there was no tomorrow, oh so curious on what Carly was doing.

_Hey cupcake, what're u doing?_

A smile quickly crept onto my face as I felt my phone vibrate in a matter of ten seconds.

_Having dinner alone._

My smile quickly faded as I pictured Carly eating alone when I was supposed to be across from her. I take it she was pretty upset, and although I cannot hear her in the text, I know it was in an angry tone.

I was determined to make her happy with me. I just didn't know how.

As I engaged into deep thought, there was something plaguing the back of my head. It would probably get me into more trouble but I figured it will have to do.

It involved sneaking into someone's house. Not Carly's, no. After a second thought, I came to a decision. It is now seven thirty. Five more minutes. I'll be visiting that rip-off Rodney kid. I've got a surprise for him. I'm already half way off my chair, counting down the minutes.

"Alright you little vermin, it seems-"

At that moment I bolted and headed straight for the door. I didn't let Mrs. Briggs finish but I didn't have to. I'm in detention enough to know exactly what she'll say and when she'll say it. I was out the door in zero seconds.

I let my feet lead me to a house not too far away from my own. By that time I stopped, gasping for breath. I ran straight from school to here nearly killing myself in the process but I did it for Carly. Once I'm breathing back to the way I should, I glance at a window that has a light on.

So how am I going to do this? Should I knock on the door like a normal, civilized person? Nah, I've got other things in mind.

I start climbing this really awesome, dangerous fence, and I manage to hop onto a supporter from a window. I've only done this once on this house. It was mischief night so usually I get Rodney and a bunch of other kids involved, and so he needed someone to sneak him out that night.

I knock on the window, hard. The curtain slides to the side, and I'm met with a goofy looking cheap kid with glasses. He opens the window curiously and smirks.

"So, you heard about my sale," he says.

I really don't know what the hell he's talking about but knowing me, I have to ask.

"What sale?"

"Thirty bucks a DVD."

"What??"

"You're not here for the porn?"

"No you perv."

"Oh. It's Painful, but appropriate."

"Tell me about it. Look, I'm here to get something that belongs to me."

"Like what?"

"Don't play games with me, the shirt. I want it back, how many times do I have to ask you?"

"Listen, we made a deal. Those tickets were two hundred bucks each. It was actually a good deal for once. I wasn't being a rip-off."

At that moment, my hands clasped around his neck and grope the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah? Listen to me here, Rodney. I spent the whole fucking day in fucking detention. If I don't cheer my love up tonight, I will get nothing. I will be hated, and I won't be able to touch her. Yes, I said her. She will argue with me, and her love for me will be gone. Got it? I'm desperate. So I think you might as well put a condom on your head because if you're going to be a dick to me then you better start dressing like one or I'll do it myself. In school. That's a promise, got it?"

I watched contently as fear struck his face.

"Okay, okay. I'll get you the shirt! Just let me go."

I let him go with force, pushing him back.

I figure Carly's spirits will lift if I be really sincere to her. She knows that's my weakness. Now if this asshole would just hurry up I can still make it in time to eat with her. She is a slow eater after all.

"Here it is, still in good condition."

We stare at each other. "Well, give it to me." I saw him think twice about it. "Or would you rather me rip your spine out and beat you with it?"

"Here you go Sam. A hundred percent off just for you," he says with a fake faltering smile.

I snatch it from him. "Whatever. See ya."

As soon as I'm down, I change my shirt while on the path to Carly's house. It feels so good again. I really miss this shirt.

I just hope Carly won't be crotchety with me. Not when I've tried to do so much for her. I'm kind of nervous, but I really shouldn't be. I'm really looking forward to see her face after she realizes what I'm wearing.

* * *

Sooo...seriously...how was that??? Sweet? Funny? stupid....I must know!!! lol...But I tried to get ideas in, I really did...I'll Update more later!!!


	14. Didn't see this coming!

Alright, here it is!! The other plot to this story...cuz i was thinking lately...besides having the cute cam moments all the time...(which i won't stop doing)...why not add a certain twist to the story?? Hmm, yes. Now i'll shut up and you just read!! enjoy. :D Don't be afraid to leave me a review!! Very much appreciated!! Thanx!!X3

Plz note this is in Carly's and Sam's P.O.V I'll post it anyway to avid confusion...

* * *

**Sam's p.o.v  
**  
Just the thought of surprising Carly with this shirt made me look forward to see her even more. Though one mile ago we did sort of have a text fight, but that's all behind me. She's just still pissy at me for getting detention. I tried telling her it was never too late but I'm getting the feeling that she wasn't home alone since she hates it when we're trying to have time together and someone's always there.

She says it ruins the mood and it's like we're just normally hanging out when she really wants a private date. Both she and I know to try and act normal around Spencer so we don't have to scar him, and Freddie is the biggest turn off ever. So in a way I do understand why she was so pissed. At least it's dark out and finally not raining which somehow sets the mood.

I haven't stopped running, and by now I've almost reached my destination. I just needed to cross one more street in order to make it to the Bushwell Plaza. I started to slow down, catching my breath and walking across the street.

The glow of headlights caught my attention and my thoughts of pleasing an irritated Carly dissipated into the air as I flinched after a screeching noise of rubber tires skidding against the floor. I instantly felt a jolt of pain on my side and my arm snapped in a way it's not really supposed to. I wasn't on the ground anymore, and a vision of my world spinning around me confused me even more.

There was a huge thump noise as I hit the floor, and as I was lying helplessly on my back with women screaming and pointing, I realized that I just got hit by a car. As if this day can get any worse, it proved to me that it could. This was my entire fault. I'm bleeding from my nose, head, arm, my side, the stuff's just everywhere. Yet I have just enough strength to keep breathing and turn my head so I'm facing and staring at the Bushwell Plaza.

There were tears streaming down my face in an instant as my eyes swelled up even more. It started getting really hard to breathe, and it felt like my throat was closing up. Then something just hit me. Worst than the car, worst than my mother's boyfriend at some times when we bicker. I'm dying. I can feel myself slipping. No, I can't.

This can't be happening, but the stinging pain that springs up on my now broken arm is very believable. I hear sirens all of a sudden, and I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket.

Carly.

I can't move another muscle, and that scares me. I tried, and failed miserably only being able to get the phone out of my pocket but nothing more. For the first time, I'm afraid, and broken. There's a man at my side, and he looks worried, and he's babbling on a phone while hesitating to even touch me. I must look pretty fucked up.

"Oh, god, I didn't even see you there, just hold on!"

He's the asshole who hit me. I try and muster a few words to him. "Y-…f-fuck…"

I couldn't say anything. It required too much work and energy. There were red lights, and god, the paramedics were here to get me. There were four of them, lifting me carefully onto a gurney. They were taking me away from Carly.

That fact gave me enough energy to try and scream but only blood came coughing out of me. As they secured the straps and got me into the ambulance, I caught a paramedic's attention by finally being able to speak with all that blood being poured out and not blocking my throat. Everything I said came out into choked sobs, making me sound hysterical, which I was.

"No! What're you doing!? Don't…"

Me refusing to be saved didn't catch their attention, they went right to work on trying to save me and stop my bleeding. I was almost losing consciousness but jerked back awake when I felt them trying to remove my shirt. I found the strength to grab one's wrist before they even started to remove it.

"Don't…touch…this…sh-shirt!" I gasped out while completely passing out. I can't die. Not without saying goodbye to Carly, but consciousness was far beyond my control.

The lights went off for me. It was dark and I was cold.

**Carly's p.o.v  
**  
I can't believe Sam would just laugh about the situation, it really wasn't funny. She disappointed me deeply, and this depressed me. And now Spencer was here, and I bet Freddie will follow in soon, too. I had no appetite left, but I made sure to save it in the microwave for Sam to eat when she gets here. She did say she was on her way, and I already know she'll be hungry.

For now I'm just watching TV in my room with my arms crossed childishly expressing my mood. I know Sam will somehow make it up to me, so I'm going to have to look really ticked to make her really try. I keep texting her but she won't answer me back. I get the feeling that she's right downstairs, eating, so I get up and head down there.

When down there, I see our front door open, but no Sam. Spencer even seems to be gone, his sculpture abandoned, and his bin full of items tipped over leaving a mess. I peeped outside into the hall to see Freddie's apartment door wide open, too.

"Spencer!? Freddie!?" I shout in the hallway. It echoes, but there is no response.

I hear sirens outside, and it catches my undivided attention. I run into the lobby to find it completely empty. No Lewbert, no anyone. I open the plaza's front door to find a whole scene staring me right in the face.

I see Freddie, Spencer, even Mrs. Benson standing near a few police officers and paramedics. Then I wonder, what's going on?

The worried looks on their faces told me that something is terribly, terribly wrong. I break out into a run to meet by their sides wanting to know why they were here and what happened and why they didn't get me. As soon as my prescence is noticed, the three of them turned pale white, and their expressions were glum.

"Hey, what's going on?"

I watched intently as Mrs. Benson looked at Spencer and me, and back again nervously. Freddie was sliding a hand through his hair over and over, looking away from me and walking away slightly. What scared me the most was that Spencer, my hyper, childish, random older brother that I loved so much was emotionless, and he looked so broken. Like if he was to cry.

"S-Spencer?"

Then he was walking away and sitting down on the steps to our apartment building with his head in his hands. Spencer has never acted this way towards me. Freddie either. Not wanting to wait or force for an answer, I ran to the existing scene and almost immediately spotted the splotches of blood that seemed to be splattered everywhere.

I was in shock as I saw the car with a dent in it, along with something glowing. I ran towards it and past the police who were trying to restrain me to see what it was.

It was Sam's phone. With ten unread text messages from me.

Oh my god. I fell to my knees, and I was speechless. I didn't care that the blood on the floor was staining my pants. This was Sam's blood!! I grew hysterical, clutching the phone to my chest and screaming out Sam's name. "Sam!!"

Spencer was instantly at my side lifting and pulling me away from the gruesome scene. With my refusal, he had no choice but to carry me away. I was sobbing very loudly, and I didn't care. I was yelling out all sorts of obscenities while Spencer continued to carry me and say things to try and calm me down.

"Ssh, Carly, it's okay," he said, trying to soothe me.

"No, where's Sam? I want to see her!" I sobbed.

"She's at the hospital, we'll see her soon, okay? Freddie, can you watch Carly for a little while? I'm going to head to the hospital and make sure Sam is okay."

"Sure thing."

"No! I want to go with you!" I yelled desperately.

He gave me this look that it would be best if I stood here but I needed to go. I just had to.

"Let's go," he said hesitantly. "I'm going too," Freddie stated, helping me get to the car.

All my anger, everything, was gone. Except for my love. It grew stronger with every second that passed by.

Freddie sat with me in the back seat to embrace me and let me sob into his shoulder while Spencer silently started to drive. I was scared to go. I didn't know what to expect at the hospital. I just prayed over and over that Sam would be okay.

The scene back there really looked bad. I still can't believe that Sam got hit by a car. This was a bit too overwhelming for me.

I would have never guessed that this morning might've been the last time I saw Sam. Ever. Please, god, pull her through this. I want my Sam, need her. Here, with me.

* * *

wow...writing this got me all depressed...anyway!! How was it? Too suckish? I hope not...I'll update some more later!! Gotta think of the events for the next chapter...:)


	15. Hospital

Wow...looks like you guys really liked that last chapter...awesome! So i shall reward you with another one!! It's a little short, but just think of it like this...They're really operating on Sam...so that'll take a small while...^_^

* * *

  
**Carly's p.o.v  
**  
The car ride was too quiet. My sobs finally stopped but I held onto Freddie for dear life. I would sniffle here and there but Freddie's gentle hands were rubbing my back and calming me down.

I'm glad Spencer didn't put any music on because the last thing I needed right now was a sad song playing. I could see the entrance of the hospital from the back window and it takes an immense amount of energy to keep myself from sobbing again. I promised myself that I would try and stay strong.

By now Freddie's shoulder is soaked in my tears and I feel so ashamed. I try my best to wipe and dry it but Freddie stops me in my tracks.

"It's alright," he says softly. "It'll dry on its own."

I just nod and try to calm my nerves while Spencer drives into an empty car space.

I jump when I hear the car door slam, and then I'm following Freddie as he exits the backseat. My legs are a bit wobbly as I stand on the hard cement floor of the parking lot but I soon remember how to keep my balance. I take in a huge amount of fresh air and let back out shakily.

Before we were on our way, Spencer's hands gained a firm hold on my shoulders as he lowered himself a bit to talk to me at an eye level.

"Look, Carly, I just want you to know that, things…"

I could tell that he really had no words to tell me to make me feel any better. I got the point instantly. He was trying his best to tell me that this is a life or death situation, that Sam might not make it. All of us saw the blood, and lots of it. There was barely any hope left.

"I get it, Spencer," I say. Being realistic and honest about the situation was killing me, but I still had some hope that Sam would be okay. Only god knows what her body looks like right now, and it scares me.

I've never seen so much blood in my life; it was like someone was slaughtered. Sam did not deserve this at all, and the guilt was creeping itself back into me as I blamed myself for being angry with her earlier. Spencer gave me one tight, warm, secure hug before we entered the hospital.

The air blowing in my face when entering was unnerving. It sent a chill down my spine and made my heart beat faster for some reason.

"Why don't you guys take a seat while I get information, alright?" Spencer said, gesturing towards a cozy looking waiting room.

"Okay," Freddie agreed. I only nodded and turned to follow Freddie, trying not to cry. As I sat down, I couldn't keep my eye off of Spencer. I couldn't make out what he was saying to the lady in the front desk but I stopped watching and turned to Freddie with a sad face.

"Stay strong," he whispers and takes a hold of my hand to squeeze it gently. And I try; I try to stay as strong as I can. This includes swallowing hard at the huge ball in my throat; I know I want to cry.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Freddie asks me.

"Just, a little thirsty," I admit.

"Peppy Cola?" he suggests, gesturing towards a vending machine.

"Sure."

As Freddie gets up to get me a soda, Spencer walks towards me and sits down across from me.

"They said that Sam is in the ER, and that they don't have any news for us yet. She's in critical condition," he says slowly, trying not to say anything more that'll crush my hope.

"Is she, alive?" I breathe out, afraid to ask that in the first place.

"I'm pretty sure, but if she's in critical condition, then, well…"

He stopped himself from saying another word, probably because the look on my face.

"Look, I, better go inform her mother about what happened. So just sit still and relax, okay?"

I could tell that Spencer was putting on a tough act for me and Freddie because he's always such an emotional guy. "Alright," I whisper back.

He pats me on the head before walking outside. "One Peppy Cola," Freddie announces to me while handing me the drink. "Thanks," I say back softly. I take the can from him and open it right away. The coldness of the drink feels good and refreshing as I gulp some of it down hoping to cool down my heated body.

"You doing okay?" Freddie asks me. I appreciate it but I'm too worried about Sam right now. "Yeah," I simply answer.

I hope Sam's mom takes all of this okay. I know I'll be even more heart broken if I see her crying about it. And then Melanie will have to know, too. I have no choice but to sit and wait.

**Sam's p.o.v  
**  
During some point of the ride to the hospital, I woke up again in extreme pain. Then I saw white lights every where and doctors all around me. I felt half numb, and my shirt was still  
halfway on.

They didn't take it off like I told them to, but they did lift it to attach things to me. There was yelling, and noise all around me. I was breathing through tubes and I didn't know if I was still wearing pants or not.

I couldn't stay awake for much longer, but I tried to stay as strong as I could. There was no way Sam Puckett was going to die tonight; I needed to see Carly again. While drifting off again, I hoped that my body was still functional and had the potential to carry on with life.

I didn't want to die. It was dark yet again, making myself scared that I had left the world forever. I hope these doctors know what they're doing.

**Carly's p.o.v  
**  
Spencer came back a while later and sat down once again across from me. I was resting myself onto Freddie, trying to literally rest as he had suggested, but instantly shot up when I had spotted Spencer sitting.

"Was her mom alright?" I asked curiously.

"She wasn't home," he responded. "Her boyfriend answered the phone. He, didn't really sound like he was in the right state of mind."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was an emergency! Where the hell could she be!? I knew Sam's mom's boyfriend. He was always drunk and saying stupid stuff. So it wouldn't surprise me if he lied about Sam's mom not being home.

I would get to the bottom of this soon, after I hear about Sam's progress.

All three of us sat in silence, thinking. There were no words to be said at such a time.

The hospital smell was making me feel nauseous. It sucked knowing that Sam was in this building, hurt, and I couldn't even be there to see or comfort her. I took another deep breath, deciding to clear my thoughts by watching the little TV on the wall which at the moment was playing Girly Cow for the little children who were bored.

Sam and I loved watching Girly Cow together.

I hope the last time we did won't actually be the last. We would sit and wait, as long as it takes, to know if Sam was alright.

We hoped that she was.

* * *

Alright...hopefully you are all still looking forward to the next chap!! I'll update real soon!!! :) :D


	16. You look so broken

You guys are really awesome!!!! So here's another chapter!!

* * *

**Carly's p.o.v  
**  
It's been three hours since we've entered the hospital and still no news on Sam.

I fell asleep for fifteen minutes a while ago, but can't seem to rest for any longer than that. Freddie and Spencer have been switching positions the whole time and I feel so impatient. They finally settled down and were currently napping.

I was rubbing my lap in the same bloodspot places before taking Sam's phone out to trace the details with my fingers. I dared to open it and read the phone conversations that were still saved onto her phone.

Some made me smile, and some made me frown, but all of them made me tear up. I wiped my face and closed her phone because I couldn't really bare it right now.

Instead, I kept myself busy by looking up Melanie's phone number. I didn't think I could control myself if I called so I just texted her.

_Hey, Mel, listen Sam is in the hospital.  
_  
I tried to keep it vague but straight to the point.

_Really!? OMG What happened!? Is she ok!?_

I hesitated when texting further.

_She was hit by a car, apparently. I wasn't with her. I don't know if she's ok. Still waiting for an update. At the hospital right now waiting._

I'm going down there right away! How's my mom??

_Her boyfriend keeps saying she's not home; I can't get a hold of her._

Omg seriously?? I'll do it. Be there in the next 55 minutes to an hour. Getting ready to go right now.

Okay, be careful and don't try to rush here. I'll text you if I hear about Sam.

KkL8er

Well, at least something got done.

A nurse then walked towards us bringing me to the edge of my seat already. Her presence seemed to wake Spencer and Freddie leaving me with one less thing to do. She was writing something on a clipboard then pausing to speak.

"You here for a, Samantha Puckett, is that right?" she finally asks.

"Yes!" I say out instantly. "Is she okay? Is it too bad?" I ask desperately.

"Well, Samantha is still in the ER. She's lost a lot of blood, but we're all amazed to still have her with us, struggling."

There was a huge weight ripped off of my shoulders then, and I was so relieved. But not fully. Apparently Sam was struggling and fighting to live and since she was still in the ER, it still meant she was in danger.

"Well, does she look too bad? What else is her condition?" Spencer questions back.

"Samantha is in a really bruised and battered state. She is having troubles breathing, but the machine we've attached to her will hopefully help her. Her arm is broken along with a couple of ribs."

I was practically gaping at everything she was saying. Everything sounded bad and painful, but I'm glad that she mentioned that Sam was at least alive. I noticed that Freddie and Spencer cringed and tensed up at the news. We all knew it was going to be bad one way or the other.

"So, do you think she'll make it?" I asked hesitantly. I needed to. I wanted a doctor's opinion so that I knew just what kind of danger Sam was really in. Knowing that she might or might not make it wasn't helping my anxiety.

"I can't comment on that specifically. Sam took a huge hit. Anything can happen while she's down there, so I won't get any hopes up."

The doctor then started to walk away until I yelled at her.

"Can I see her!?" She turned and stared.

"Well, all her operations are done, but only one person can see her for only ten minutes. ER visiting rules, sorry."

I looked back at Freddie and Spencer with pleading eyes.

"You go, Carly," Spencer suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go kiddo."

And I was on my feet and following the doctor all the way downstairs to Sam's room. I peeked in each room we passed just horrified to see all the hurt people in it and knowing that Sam fit right in. In the hallways I passed very hysterical people who I guess just lost someone. I looked away, not wanting to even imagine what I'd be like if Sam left me. It won't ever be easy.

We came to an abrupt stop at a door labeled room 252. "She's right in here, please keep notice of the time," the nurse informed me then walked away.

I walked inside, slowly, already feeling tears streaming down my face. As soon as I saw Sam's face, all bruised and bleeding into a cloth, I lost it. I bolted to her side and stared, inspecting her body while sobbing uncontrollably.

There were bandages everywhere, and most of them were stained in blood. She had a cast on her right arm, and her hospital gown was half open, revealing her bruised ribcage and scraped thigh.

My hands were clenched around the bars of the bed, but lost grip as I slowly sank to the floor with my head in my hands. I couldn't stand to see her emotionless face along with her beaten body. All the bandages, the blood, just too much.

I stood once again wiping my face over and over. The tears didn't want to stop. I took a chair and placed it at Sam's side so I can sit and cry without busting my ass on the floor.

There were no other noises in the room except for the small beeping noises Sam's heart monitor was making. I watched it for a while, my own heart jumping whenever it went too low. It was going at a pretty steady pace which calmed me a little.

I traced Sam's bandages very lightly, my sad eyes noticing every cut, scratch, bruise, and blood stain. When I stood up to get a tissue for my face, I was shocked once again as I spotted Sam's discarded linen in a bin completely covered with red.

I've seen enough red in one day.

There was a specific article of clothing that caught my attention. Sam wore a black and blue checkered shirt today, so why was I seeing light blue? Curiosity getting the best of me, I picked it out of the bin and realized what it was.

I knew what this shirt was. The very first iCarly T-shirt I made her. The one she traded for concert tickets. Why did she have it?

It didn't even matter because I was instantly crying again as I held it. It was ripped and dirty, and stained in blood. I put it back and sat back down, not being able to look at it any longer.

Sam did all this for me and look what happened. I was too busy being angry that I couldn't even appreciate the fact that she loves me. Now Sam paid the price for something so stupid.

I watched her chest rise and fall, feeling calmed with the small movements she was making. I don't know how long it's been since I entered, but I can't seem to leave. I can't leave her alone like this. But I wanted to follow hospital rules, so I got up and stared down at Sam one last time.

I leaned over and pressed a small kiss onto her lips before moving her hair out of her face. She felt a little cold, so I covered her with more blanket. Then I left, looking back one more time before heading back upstairs. I'm fully grateful that I got to see her, but I want her to see me, too. I hope she comes through next time.

Spencer stood when seeing me, asking me a bunch of questions. "How is she? Was she awake? Was it bad?"

"Is everything okay?" Freddie added in.

"Sam is in a pretty bad condition," is all I can say. "It'd be best if we just go home and check up tomorrow."

Spencer didn't think twice about it, agreeing right away.

"Should we show up at Sam's house? You know, to get to her mom?" Freddie asks following right behind me.

"That's a great idea," Spencer agrees.

"Yeah, we should," I agree, wanting to see where the hell her mom was.

"Alright, let's go," Spencer says as he unlocks the doors to the car.

Just hang in there, Sam. I'll be seeing you soon.


	17. Melanie

Another chapter!!!! Read IT!!! LOL!! wow, you guys made me hyper..Yayy!!! Read n Reveiw for meh!!

* * *

Spencer and Freddie were waiting in the car as I approached Sam's front door. I felt uncomfortable since I usually only approach Sam's house when I'm with her. Spencer didn't want me approaching in the first place, but after a while I convinced him to stay and wait.

My heart jumped as Sam's cat Frothy jumped onto her window sill from a garbage can making it screech a metallic noise. Scared the hell out of me. I never really knew how that cat got around with its three legs and junk.

I wiped it out of my thoughts as I focused on knocking on the front door. I heard ruffling in the background and then the door was opening. It wasn't Sam's mom, or her mom's boyfriend.

It was Melanie. My face lit up as she threw herself into me in a hug.

"Carly! Nice to see you again! I bet you got my text."

"What text?" I questioned.

She pulled back and stared at me. I noticed her sad eyes. She reminded me of Sam. Well, duh, yeah because they're twins but there was something else. Something I was dying to see, but from Sam herself. Those blue eyes.

"The text that I sent you letting you know I was here," she says furrowing her eyebrows.

I'm too busy staring at her instead of realizing that I missed her text. It has started to secretly grow awkward between us, her looking exactly like Sam and all. But it's not Sam. Not Sam.

"I, no I didn't get your, my phone is in the…car," I say out as best I can without trying to sound weird. I don't think she knows about me and Sam.

"Oh, well, did you hear about Sam?"

"Yeah, she's doing okay but she's still in the ER. Like, she's really beat up but I got to see her for like, ten minutes. It's best if we check on her tomorrow. The hospital seems crowded and Sam needs her rest."

"Oh, god. I miss her so much," Melanie whispers out.

"Me too," I say back.

"You must be so hurt right now," she tells me.

"Well, you too," I tell her.

"I am. Sam may not like me very much, but I love her and she doesn't really appreciate it that much."

This startled me a bit. Wasn't that how I just was before the accident? I noticed that Melanie's eyes were puffy and red. She was crying before. No wonder why she was acting so normal right now.

"Is, your mother alright?" I say with uncertainty in my voice.

"Oh, she's devastated. Her boyfriend stole Sam's guitar and left her, and, well, telling her that Sam was in the hospital didn't really help anything," she said sadly. "She took off somewhere, I don't know. She said she'll be back, but she never told me where from."

"Oh, well, maybe she went to see Sam," I suggest.

"Maybe," she says, looking over my shoulder.

Melanie then waves over to Spencer and Freddie in the car.

"But listen, you want me to stay here with you? You know, keep you company?" I offer.

Melanie is a very emotional person, so I bet her being alone is terrible for her. "Would you?" she asks, tilting her head a little.

She really needs to stop doing that because for short moments I think she's Sam, and that's very bad. Now I would never cheat on Sam, especially not her own sister, but it just feels weird knowing there are like, technically two Sam's and I'm like in romantic love for one of them.

I can control myself, though. I was just hoping that Melanie didn't know about me and Sam yet. Then it would be double weird!

"Sure," I say, finally. "Let me go tell Spencer and Freddie first, they're like, super worried about me," I said.

Melanie followed me as I walked up to Spencer's window. He rolled down the window and smiled for the first time.

"Hey kiddo!! How's it going?" he asks Melanie.

I notice the way he looks at her. He's also remembering Sam.

"It's going great, except for this whole day, Melanie says back.

"Don't worry too much, kid," Spencer says.

"I'll try. Hey Freddie," Melanie greeted, only half waving. Which is weird, she would normally try and flirt like hell, but I understood this time it was unnecessary.

"So, um, I was thinking if I could spend the night here, keeping Mel company," I ask.

"Sure," Spencer says smiling. "Call me later," he says.

"Alright," I promise.

"See you two later then," Freddie says, jumping over to the front seat.

"See you tomorrow Carls, Mel," Spencer says.

"Bye guys," both me and Melanie say. We both fumble around, giving both Spencer and Freddie hugs.

I hear the car leave as soon as we entered the house, and I was once again sad. I started crying again, and was embraced into a hug by Melanie, and it felt somewhat alright. I wanted this to be Sam.

She soon sat me down on their couch and made me watch TV, telling me that it will clear my mind for a bit. It sort of did. In fact, I was actually smiling at Tom and Jerry. How the mouse always outwitted the cat. It was cute, but the cat reminded me of Sam for some reason.

I never really realized how emotionally strong Melanie was, taking care of me other than herself with this situation. She made me dinner, and ate with me. I was unused to it. How can she look like Sam and do work? This also made me smile. I will never get used to that. I missed my lazy, obnoxious, hungry all the time lover.

"Thank you so much, Melanie," I say gratefully.

"Don't worry about it," she says back.

Getting ready for bed was the hardest. It involved going into Sam's room after talking with Spencer about her mom.

I walked up to her door, the only one with a Shelby Marx poster on it, and opened it slowly. Her room wasn't the cleanest, but it felt like home. I studied the pictures of us on the wall. They were when we were younger, and as it got to the other end of a wall, we got older.

Her desk in the side of the room was filled with things like drawings and doodles of people she hated the most, and unfinished homework. On top were massive loads of fat cakes.

There were some articles of clothing around random areas on the floor, and I noticed that some of them were mine. Typical Sam.

I went into a drawer and pulled out a pair of Sam's boxers and a plain cuttlefish shirt. Maybe this will make me feel better.

I showered in her shower, used her soap, used her towel, and now I wore her clothes.

Before going to bed, I just couldn't help but clean up her room just a little bit. I threw myself onto her bed, getting real comfortable in her comforter. Everything smelled like her, and I was loving it. I looked up to see Melanie standing in the doorway.

"You gonna be okay here alone?"

"I don't know," I sighed into Sam's pillow.

"You want me to stay?" she asked, arms crossed.

I smiled a bit, getting used to the whole twin thing.

"Sure," I said.

It would probably be best. Somehow I just know I'll have nightmares tonight. They'd get too realistic sometimes, so it'll be good to have a Sam figure with me. She usually helps them go away.

I moved over a little, since Sam's bed was not that big like mine, and sunk while the bed dipped. Melanie and I were just lying there, motionless for a while.

I was a little worried about their mom, and I bet Melanie was too.

I didn't think I could've handled Melanie being so close. Too weird, yet again. At least I could see Sam first thing in the morning. That should clear my thoughts.

I couldn't sleep just yet, thinking about Sam's body the whole time. I hoped it was functioning still. I don't want her to go.

After hearing Melanie's light snoring, I too was able to follow her, hoping that the nightmares would just leave me alone this time.

* * *

WOO!! Sugar rush!!!


	18. Seeing Sam

Alrightt!! got another chapter in!! Check it out...

* * *

**Carly's p.o.v.**

Rays of sunlight came in from somewhere, disturbing my sleep. I had a semi- rough night, dreams turning into nightmares it seems. I tried burying my face into whatever was available, but it didn't work because it moved away.

"Carly," someone whispered to me.

Agitatedly, I opened my eyes obviously uncomfortable with all the light that was creeping into the room.

"Sam," I mumbled. "Go to sleep."

"Umm, Carly?" I opened my eyes and realized that I was somehow tangled in Melanie's body.

She was facing me, and our legs were tied and I had my arms all over her. "I'm not Sam," she whispered. I was totally embarrassed. I slowly untangled myself from her and then sat up.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's alright," she says.

I look over at Sam's steak- shaped digital clock. It's flashing eleven thirteen in a white glow.

I reach over on Sam's nightstand to retrieve my phone. I text Spencer telling him that I'll be ready to leave in an hour or so and that I had to get ready. I would run out just to see Sam in what I'm wearing right now.

Unfortunately, it's very unlady like, and so I have to freshen up a little. However, it was okay if I rushed a bit.

**Sam's p.o.v.**

It was morning, it seemed. It was so bright that I thought I had died already. Then I realized that I was still in pain and that I was in another hospital room. I really couldn't move so much, everything ached like hell, and for some reason I felt a little dizzy.

I was wearing one of those hospital gown thingies, and I was surrounded by blankets and bandages. My right arm was in a cast, and that's probably why I couldn't move it. I remember what happened yesterday, but I wish I didn't.

It made my head hurt in ways I never knew it could, and it was unbearable. I looked around, trying to focus on my blurry vision. I saw a woman dressed in white in a corner with a tray of I don't know what. She looked like a nurse, though.

Then I looked to my side and saw another woman. This was odd, she looked like my mother. I squinted my eyes a little, and my vision cleared a bit. Holy crap that is my mom!

I didn't even have the energy to look shocked so I just tried to talk instead.

"M-mom?" I breathe out.

"Hey, kid," she says plainly.

This was weird. I'm not used to my mom being calm with me.

"Here, drink this," she says and hands me a water bottle.

I tried to tell her that I couldn't really move but my throat was so dry, I couldn't murmur anything else.

"You might have to help her drink that," the nurse tells her.

"She's temporarily numb right now."

My mom then reaches over and carefully sets the tip of the water bottle onto my lips, tilting it a little. I gulp down everything I can since I'm thirsty as hell all of a sudden. Then I turn my face so that I can signal that I don't want anymore. I stare at my mom for a moment as if she's an illusion.

"What're you doing here?" I say almost harshly.

"Well, you did get hit by a car, and you are my daughter," she says.

I give her a look before agreeing. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, Samantha," the nurse chimes in. "How does it feel to finally pull through?" she asks.

"It hurts," is all I can say right now.

"Yeah, well, we almost lost you. Are you feeling anything other than pain right now?" she then puts her hand on my forehead.

"Well, I feel sort of dizzy," I admit.

"That's the medication," she states.

"You might feel like that for a while."

"Medication for what?" I ask.

"The pain."

"Pain? It's not working doc," I say.

"Well, it doesn't get rid of all the pain," she giggles. I groan at that.

"You don't have a fever, so that's good. Are you hungry?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" I say gratefully.

"Alright, I'll get you some lunch," she tells me, then leaves.

It leaves me alone with my mom. It's awkward and really not comfortable. There was nothing but silence, something that made me think. Any normal mom will ask me things, cry, or something meaningful. Then I realized, I don't have a normal mom. I shifted for a little while, trying to point out what hurt more than the other. Everything, I decided. But my right side did hurt more than my left.

It was a terrible streaking pain that would sting me occasionally or when I moved. So I just lay there motionless. Waiting for my food.

**Carly's p.o.v.  
**  
"Samantha Puckett?"

"She's in room 303, third floor."

My heart lit up when I heard that she was in any floor but the ER. She made it!

"Thanks, ma'am," I tell the woman who works at the front desk.

I had chocolates and chopped pieces of ham in a Tupperware container, in case she was awake. Melanie bought her flowers and Freddie and Spencer brought comic books starring her favorite, Boogie Bear.

I walked into her room first, making sure to be quiet to check on her, to find her eating food.

"Sam!" I yelled out excitedly.

"Carly?"

Our eyes met and I ran to her side immediately. She dropped her food back onto a tray she had next to her with the one arm she was using, and tried to sit up.

"Ow…," she groaned.

"Easy," I whispered, helping her.

As soon as I got her sitting, I embraced her into a soft gentle hug so that I wouldn't be putting pressure on anything. With her one movable arm, the grip she had around my waist was remarkable considering how weak she was in this state. I couldn't hold back the happy tears that were falling out of me, and so I let them fall.

"Don't…cry," Sam whispers to me.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Yeah," she grunts. "Me too. And Carly?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," she says, sounding guilty about it.

"Sam, it's not your fault. I'm the one who is sorry for being angry with you."

"That's okay, Carls. I would've been angry with me too," she says smiling.

"Thank you, Sam."

"For what?"

"The shirt, I saw it."

"The shirt? It's okay?"

"Well, no, but I got the point. You're so sweet," I accused.

"Ahh, it was nothing, Carls," she said while blushing a little.

"Sam, you got hit by a car just to try and make me happy," I clarify.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" she says playfully.

"Sam, don't joke about it. I thought you were dead," I say with sadness in my voice.

"It's alright now, Carly. It was an accident. Just please, don't cry."

"I'll try," I sniffed.

Just then everybody else walked in, surprising Sam.

"Hey kiddo!" Spencer yells out.

"Hey Sam," Freddie greets awkwardly.

Melanie runs over to Sam in pure excitement. Now that's what I'm used to seeing coming from her.

"Melanie? Is, is that you?"

"Little sis! You're alright! I've missed you! I brought you these roses!! They symbolize sisterly love in this case."

"Mel," Sam groans, embarrassed by Melanie's out bursting, sisterly behavior.

"And I'm only younger by twenty minutes," she adds in.

"Aww, you two are cute," I say out loud catching only Sam's attention.

"How cute?" Sam whispers to me.

"Sam," I rasp out. "Not like that," I look away embarrassed also.

"Watcha got there?" Sam asks me, tilting her head to the side since she can't really move her arms very well.

"Chocolate and ham," I say smiling.

"Oh, you're a life saver!"

"And here are comics in case you get bored when we have to leave," Spencer says.

"Aw, thanks Spence."

"They're actually Freddie's," Spencer admits.

Sam lifts her eyebrow to Freddie.

"I care, okay?" Freddie admits.

"Thanks, it was really un-dorkish of you to do this for me," Sam says back.

"Uhh, you're welcome?" Freddie says, not sure if it was a compliment.

"Sam, you look kind of tired," I point out.

"Yeah, you feeling okay?" Melanie asks.

"The medication they gave me is making me dizzy and queasy," she says.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," I suggest.

"You don't have to convince me," she smiles. And this is a real smile.

I can tell she's trying hard to fight the medication, and the pain, but it doesn't stop her from eating her turkey sandwich again.

We all sit and watch the TV set that is in the front of the room. We do it so Sam can fall asleep peacefully, and hopefully for the rest of the day.

* * *

Soo....I find this adorable!! Hope you guys do, too :)


	19. still here

Here comes another chap...shorter than usual but at least it's something...

* * *

After a few hours, Spencer went home to finish a sculpture that he needed done by tomorrow and Freddie's mom had stopped by to see Sam, since she was worried also. Sam had fallen to sleep a while ago, but it means a lot for her to have come.

"Alright, I have to go guys. Tell Sam I hope she feels better, and to not get chocolate on my comic books," Freddie said smiling.

"Okay Freddie, I'll make sure to tell her, but I can't promise you she'll listen," I giggle out.

"You're probably right," he says.

"Bye Freddie," Melanie says.

"See you. Oh, and sorry again for thinking you were Sam," he adds, feeling stupid.

Melanie and I hold our laugh until he leaves. So it's just us and Sam.

It was silent except for the sound of the TV until Sam started whimpering in her sleep. It caught my attention so I examined her to see if something was wrong. Everything seemed right. "What's wrong?" Melanie asks.

"I'm not sure," I say, not seeing what the problem was.

"Sam," I say softly so that I can wake her up in case she was having a nightmare. She opened her eyes slowly, looking dazed. I gave her a gentle smile.

"Hey, Sam." She looks up at me and Melanie.

"I don't feel so good," she whispers.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?" I ask her.

"No, just get me something to barf in," she groans out.

"Um, alright, alright," I say quickly while trying to find anything she can puke into.

"Here, use this," Melanie says handing me a small waste basket. I take it from her and place it in front of Sam while Melanie helps pull her into a sitting position. Sam slumps over it and tries to gag it all out. Nothing happens. I didn't know why her stomach was sick all of a sudden, but Sam never did tend to hold medication down without getting sick so that must be why.

After one last gag, she spit up a small amount of food and coughed like hell.

"Alright," cough "I'm done," she groaned.

I placed the basket back on the floor and wiped her mouth with a tissue that was close by. I imagined that everything hurt her since throwing up jerked her body in ways that reached her broken ribs. She was currently groaning while holding her head with her good arm.

I grabbed her hand so that she can squeeze it instead, and man did she have a grip. Her face was turning semi red as she squinted her eyes at me while squeezing my hand harder. I felt like she was giving birth.

Then her hand let go of me and her head fell back onto the pillow. She was breathing really hard, and that made me and Melanie exchange looks.

"Should we get the nurse?" Melanie asked.

I looked back down at Sam and since she didn't protest I assumed that we should. "Yeah, go get her," I told Melanie. Melanie was out in a flash.

Tears fell down Sam's face, and those were of pain, obviously. I wiped them away and tried getting all the pieces of hair that annoyed her out of the way, too.

"Can, I go home now?" she asked me.

"No Sam, you're too hurt to leave the hospital. Give it a few days."

"Carly?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"I have to…"

"Have to what?"

"I have to pee. Like, now."

"Uh, just, hold it for a second alright? The nurse will come and-"

"Come on, Carly. I don't want some old woman looking at me," she whined.

"I know Sam, but they know what they're doing. I might break something else in your body. You know what I mean? I can't even lift you."

"I guess, but she better hurry up or I'm going to pee myself right now."

"You better not, or else she'll have to clean you, too," I warn her.

"Yeah, you're right. That would be disgusting."

I smile at this, proud of how Sam pulls through the pain and stays strong even when I know she's about to break. Just then, a nurse walks in with a worried Melanie.

"Is Sam alright?" the nurse asks.

"She is now," I say. "But she needs to use the bathroom and she needs someone to take her."

"Oh, alright," the nurse responds.

Sam gives me a nervous look while I walk out of the room with Melanie.

"I think maybe I should go and help her," Melanie tells me once we're out. "Sam isn't comfortable being naked in front of people she doesn't know."

"Who isn't? But you should," I tell her. Then she's gone and I'm thinking how adorable Sam and Melanie are together. Not as a couple of course, just as sisters. Then again…no, what am I thinking? I wipe away my ridiculously perverted thoughts as I go to use the bathroom myself and wash my face.

Then I go back to the room and poke my head in. They're still not out so I sit back in my chair. I can faintly hear them inside.

_"Mel, can you please support my legs?"_

"I'm trying Sam. Stop jerking so much."

"Ow, that hurts!"

"Sam, you're pulling my hair!"

"Sorry."  
  
I can't help but blush at what everything they're saying. It sounds so wrong, but it's just because I'm a giant perv today.

Moments later, they're all out with an irritated Sam.

This makes me smile a bit.

"Sam, I must say, you're doing pretty well with walking like this," the nurse tells her.

Then Melanie lowers her onto the bed slowly.

"I heal fast," Sam grunts.

"Yes, indeed you do. At this rate, you'll be out of here in no time," she says catching Sam's attention.

"Like, now?" she asks.

"Not so soon."

"Aww."

The nurse exits the room, already aware that we brought Sam dinner.

"So Sam, you hungry?" I ask.

"Not yet."

I find this the perfect opportunity to ask Sam a very important question. I scoot closer to her so that Melanie won't hear since she was currently texting.

"Sam, when are you going to tell Melanie about us?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to keep secrets from her and anyway I had to tell my brother."

"Fine, I'll think of when to tell her alright? I just hate talking to her."

"Hey, what're you guys whispering about?" Melanie chimes in.

"Nothing," both me and Sam say in unison.

We spent the rest of the night talking and watching Sam chow down on the chocolates and ham I brought her. Then unfortunately, it was time for me to go.

"Alright Sam, I have to go, I've got school tomorrow."

"And you're actually going to go?"

"Well yeah, you're hurt not me."

"Okay."

"Bye guys," I say.

"See you tomorrow, Carly," Melanie tells me. I give Melanie a hug, and then Sam.

"Tell her and get some rest," I whisper into her ear. Then I was off.

I figured letting Melanie know would be way better than her finding out by accident.

Then I realized school tomorrow would definitely be long and boring without Sam.

I wasn't looking forward to it.


	20. Sisters

ANother Chap!! This one's all about Sam and Melanie....Someone suggested that i should write this as a pairing sometime....It may happen...in a different story of course!! And when it does....PLZ read it!! LOL!!

* * *

Sometimes Melanie acts like mom, or how mom should act. After Carly was gone, she was asking me a whole lot of medical questions. Then she spent ten minutes making sure I was comfortably tucked in. To me, it was a bit embarrassing. We haven't lived together in a while now, so it feels weird to have a sister figure caring for me. Or any figure besides Carly for that matter.

Sometimes I wish Melanie and I grew up together. Maybe it would've put us on the right foot. Well, we did until my dad left my mom, taking Melanie because she was successful at everything. This broke me. I loved my dad even though I was lacking attention from him like my mom, but having a little bit of it from both of them got me through the day. The day my twin was taken away from me shattered my life into pieces.

It even made me hate her. Now, I realize it was just a misunderstanding. At least she cares about me still. Unlike my father who won't even drop by or call to hear me or know that I was living. What does it matter anyway? There's been a huge gap in my life already, and I don't want that jerk to start filling it any time soon.

A jolt of pain ripped my thoughts away as I looked down to see Melanie inspecting my thigh. "Ouch! Melanie, what're you doing?" I ask her.

"Sorry, Sam. I'm just checking your cuts."

"Well, can you check the other ones? That one is very close to my crotch, thank you."

"I know, but these cuts that run from here to here…"

I jumped at the feeling of my sister's finger tracing a soft line along a few cuts that traveled all the way into my inner thigh. It stung, and felt very weird for it to be coming from her.

"Mel, that stings," I hiss at her.

"I think you're due for a bandage change."

"Huh?"

"The doctors or nurses need to change your bandages so that none of your cuts become infected."

As she's saying this, she's also curiously lifting my gown to inspect more. With my movable arm, I yank the gown back down.

"I get it, Mel. You don't have to infect them more," I say.

She puts her hands on her hips and gives me a look.

"What?" I ask.

"Sam, stop being so insecure, we technically share the same body."

"It's not that," I say.

"Oh? Then what's the matter?"

"I have to tell you something important."

"Tell me," she says sitting down close to me.

"Mom was here this morning," I tell her, not really wanting to say that.

"She was?"

"Yeah. It was weird, and she didn't even seem that emotional that I was here."

"Well, Sam. Maybe she doesn't like showing you her weak side."

"Like, what do you mean?"

"Mom knows you're independent, Sam. It's just the way she is. And she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore, either."

I was shocked at this. "Really? She dumped him?"

"Well, he dumped her, but at least he's gone and she's not chasing him to get him back."

Figures, but I did find it kind of nice for her to give up her chances to see me in here. I found it quite enjoyable opening up to Melanie, but there's no way I was going to tell her that.

"We used to fight all the time," I tell her. "Physically, too," I add in.

Melanie gives me this really sad and worried look. "But at least now I have a reason for these cuts on my body." I see her eyes go wide for a minute before settling down again.

"Don't worry Sam, you'll never see him again." I arch my eyebrow at her as a question. "I told mom and Carly that he stole your guitar. There's no way mom will let that go. She has _some_ dignity and love left for us."

I giggle at this. "Why'd you tell Carly?"

"To make it more believable," she says smiling. We both laugh at this.

"Ugh," I groan, holding my right side with my left arm.

"Easy, Sam."

"Well, I see where you got your devious lying abilities from," I grunt.

She gives me a confused look. I point at myself.

"Oh," she giggles. "Anyway, what does all that have to do with being insecure?" she asks me suspiciously.

"I don't know, there's something else I have to tell you, though."

"Hm?"

"It's about me and Carly," I say hesitantly.

"Uh huh?"

"About our friendship," I add in.

"Yeah?"

I notice that I'm sort of repeating myself. How exactly do I tell someone like Melanie this? Oh well, here goes. My mouth is open, but no words come out. I try again.

"Carly and I…"

"You and Carly what?" she asks calmly.

"We uh…we have a web show, iCarly," I say with a nervous smile.

"I know that already," she says.

"Oh, you do? Well then. Did you know that we're bestest friends in the whole wide world?"

"Yes," she giggled at my use of words.

"And that I love her with all my heart?" I said, my voice getting lower.

"I know that."

"She's pretty too, and I like her hair, and her eyes are brown, and she loves me with all her heart too." I blurt out.

At this point, Melanie's just staring at me.

"She's so sexy," I say on purpose to try and stretch my point. I almost end up laughing at her facial expression afterwards.

"Wait a minute. You and Carly…you guys did it?" she asked, that last part in a mere whisper.

"No, no. We're just, in a relationship right now. And since she told Spencer on her own, it was our deal that I would tell you on my own."

I start feeling a little more comfortable now that it's out in the air. "I think you two look cute together," she finally says, smiling.

"Wait, so you're not gonna freak out and call me a disgusting lesbo and punch me in the face?"

"I would think that would be your reaction if I were telling you this."

We both giggle at it for a while before I start having pains again. The medication was doing an awesome job with most of the pain, but unfortunately it didn't cover all of it and it wore off after a while before my next dose. I've been stiff all day and whether I move or not, it's still going to hurt!

"Take it easy," Melanie tells me while fixing the blankets again. "The nurses will be here any minute now to change your bandages."

"How do you know?"

"I read the marker board in the corner of the room. Now just relax, they'll also give you another pain killer."

"Oh, okay," I grunt. I look up at Melanie while I clutch at her shirt and clench my teeth from the sudden throbbing sensations.

I realize something I would've never knew, had I not gotten hit by a car.

"I love you, Mel." She looks at me, and I wish she hadn't because she looks touched. Like, close to crying touched. She _is_ the emotional one after all.

"Love you too Sam. Just relax your body."

Oh great. I'm gonna have to deal with nurses undressing me again, but with my sister here, I think I can bare it.

* * *

  
Awww...sisterly Luv..:)


	21. school

Been busy but i came up with this chap!!

* * *

**Sam's p.o.v.  
**  
It was getting later in the night and I was currently staring at the ceiling, wondering what Carly was doing. Probably sleeping since it's her bedtime on a school night. That is somewhere I would love to be right now. Carly's bed. It's like, my favorite place in the world next to Groovy Smoothies.

Melanie just finished washing me up a bit, even after my refusal. She's just lucky I can't stop her at the moment. I want a real shower though, not just a wash cloth. I feel disgusted, but there is no way I can handle being in a shower with all my unhealed wounds. It would sting me to death. At least I smell like strawberries now. It kind of makes me want one.

Interrupting my thoughts, two nurses come in with more clean bandages and weird bottles filled with liquids.

"Hello, Sam," one of them said.

"Hi," I say casually. Personally, I'm pretty scared of hospitals and everything they had in them including the staff. I especially hated when more than one of them worked on you. As if she read my thoughts, one of them left, leaving the bottles nearby.

I also hated not knowing what things were. It's just the thought of some things accidentally killing people that gets me paranoid. "Alright Sam, time to change."

"Yeah, yeah. Will this hurt?"

"Well I won't make any promises but, yes," she said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, actually enjoying the humor she was giving out in her voice. I help her pull the blankets off of me just as Melanie walks out of the bathroom. As expected, she's at my side and helping anyway she can.

They start removing my gown and my eyes are automatically squeezed shut. One because of the pain, and two because it's so embarrassing. I mean, I've got nothing to hide or anything like that but I hate feeling so exposed.

"I could use your help," the nurse tells Melanie.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just replace the bandages while I remove the old ones so that this can get done quicker."

"Okay."

They start at my ribs which already has me half screaming. I feel it getting ripped off slowly, and the air that's whipping past is like burning acid. My body arches sideways and my left hand is clenched around the sheets. I get so aggravated while feeling the nurse take her time. It's considerate and all but I'd rather her zip through it. "Please just get the damn thing off of me faster!" I yell out, not able to hold it in. I felt extreme pain after it was off but the new bandage was soothing it away slowly.

I thought I could be tougher than that but this pain hurt like hell. One bandage removed and I'm already sweating and exhausted. To top it all off, my arm was throbbing so damn much because of the position it was in. I couldn't move it, but it was too far away from my body so that I can allow access to my ribs. The nurse moved it back as soon as possible causing me to yelp. I really wish they would tell me when they mess around with me.

Meanwhile, Melanie was wiping my sweat off of my forehead and the nurse was sealing my rib bandage. I shook my head a couple of times against the pillow. It was my habit when I went through painful things. I reopened my eyes at what seemed to be the wrong time. The nurse that left came back with a huge needle and she was filling it and flicking it right in my face.

"Whoa, whoa!! What is that for!?" I yell out nervously.

"No need to worry Sam, it's just to numb your body."

I groaned at this. I hate all this medical stuff! With no warning, I felt the needle pierce my skin on my waist and sting the shit out of me while the liquids flowed through. I jerked and squeezed Melanie's hand so hard once I found it.

"Sam! Your grip is killing me!"

"S-sorry," I grunted. When they took off the bandages on my thigh and waist, it didn't hurt too badly. Just enough to make me hiss a little. Only when the nurses dabbed the liquids and cleaned the dried blood on my cuts did I scream a little. After fifteen minutes of straight up torture, I finally took my pill and got ready for bed.

I started dosing off in no time until Melanie got ready to leave. "You're leaving now?" I whisper to her.

"Yeah, Sam. I'll be here in the morning. I'm not leaving Seattle anytime soon with you like this."

Hearing this made me smile. "Okay Melanie."

"See you tomorrow Sam."

"Stay blonde."

"You too."

As soon as she was out the door, I was already scared and lonely. Watching TV helped me forget things and fall asleep soon after that.

**Carly's p.o.v.  
**  
I would've stayed home today since I was still slightly traumatized by Sam's injury, but I didn't feel like making things up from school so I went anyway. Everything went smoothly, but it still was boring as hell. What bothered me was that no one asked about Sam. As if it didn't matter where she was. Most teachers were grateful that she wasn't here.

During my lunch period, me and Freddie went to Principle Franklin to tell him about it since Sam wouldn't be in for a while. Although he was always agitated with Sam's behavior, he may be the only adult in this school who shows affection for her.

When I think about it, he's sort of like a father to Sam. He is the only adult who she respects in here anyway. I had loads of extra lunch left since Sam wasn't here to steal from me, so I gave it to Gibby instead. He had asked about Sam and when I told him about the accident, he was speechless. He gave me half a bag of beef jerky and told me to give it to Sam after saying that he was expecting Sam to steal it from him anyway.

By the end of the day, Wendy, her friends, Terrain, and even Rodney had asked about her being absent. I broke the news to all of them and passed notes during class to discuss it. They all seemed shook up about it but everything was fine.

I got a ride from Freddie's mom today and when I got home, Melanie was there. I almost thought she was Sam.

"Hey Melanie, what're you doing here?" I ask, happy to see her.

"Waiting for you. I was with Sam earlier and she's like, freaking out."

"Freaking out!? Why? What's the matter?" I say worriedly.

"She wants to see you."

"Oh. Anything wrong?"

"Nope, she just wants to see her lover," she tells me in a playful tone. I blush immediately, dropping my bag in the corner of my living room while staring at her. She's eating grapes and smiling like if she just told a joke or something.

"I'm guessing that Sam told you."

"Told me what?" I stare at her for a moment before she cracks.

"I'm just kidding with you Carly. I'm fine with it, really."

"Okay," I say relieved. "Where's my brother?"

"He had something to do. We can take a walk to the hospital; it's only ten minutes away."

"Alright, let's go." I took a pop tart with me for the walk, and couldn't help but be curious on how the conversation went last night.

"So, how did Sam tell you last night?" I asked curiously.

"Well, she told me you guys had a web show when both of us knew that already," she giggled out. I laughed at that too. She must've been babbling about nothingness.

"Then she kept telling me how good of a friend you were to each other." I nod with a smile while she's telling me all this, visualizing Sam in my head.

"What finally got me was her sudden outburst of how she said you were so sexy," she laughs out.

"What!?" I laugh back. My face turns red again and Sam totally did it this time. She's so crude!! Just wait until I see her.


	22. painful love

Here's another chapt...Enjoy!! ;D

* * *

The numbers 303 were plugged into my head as I approached them while walking into the room that contained Sam. It appeared that she was trying to read the comics Freddie brought her while holding a pen. Then I realized she was drawing in them.

"Hey, Sam," I greet. The comic drops and she looks at me.

"Carly! Man, it feels like forever since I've seen you!"

"Same here. Hey, you haven't been drawing in Freddie's comics, have you?"

"I am guilty," she tells me.

"Sam, you really should start respecting Freddie," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Why?"

"He really cares about you, you know. He was as worried as I was a couple of days ago. Try saying something nice to him for a change. Plus, he did comfort me when I was crying my eyes out."

She gave a small scowl and rolled her eyes while sighing. "Sure, whatever," she mumbled.

"Anyway, how're you doing?" I say while shifting a seat closer to her.

"Okay, I guess. Still hurting a little. Where's Melanie?"

"She went to the corner store to buy you a deli sandwich."

"Oh. Man I wish this pain would go away."

"Just try and relax. You feel any better from yesterday?"

"Well, I haven't puked or anything, but my body is aching more," she grunts.

"Melanie told me they changed your bandages last night. How'd that go?"

"Oh, god," she groans. "It was terrible, Carls. Everything hurt, and they pierced me with a damn needle. AND I was naked!"

"Needle?" I ask, that part getting most of my attention.

"It was something to numb my body, I guess. But you know how much I hate sharp objects poking me."

"Aww," I say, sympathizing with her before giving her a quick peck on the lips. It looks like she wants more, the way her eyes are hazy and lighter than usual. Like a mood ring, changing color according to her emotions. I loved that about her. My hand is moving on its own accord, inching up Sam's hurt thigh softly.

I start to trace her bandages there while looking into her eyes. I don't know what I'm looking for exactly, but I conclude that maybe I want to see her eyes change color again. They start getting a small bit darker, unless it's just my attraction playing tricks on me. "Carly, just kiss me already," she says desperately.

"Why should I?" I ask, toying with her.

"Because I'm hurt and crippled and my lips need their medicine, too," she tells me with sad eyes.

I let out a breathy laugh as I lower myself just to give in to what she wants just this once since I normally hate doing this in public places. At the moment we're both really into it, kissing slowly and passionately. This kiss was different from all the others. We were actually showing our affection to each other, not really going fast or losing control. To feel each other's presence, and melt our worries away. It was totally working.

Neither of us even noticed Melanie walk into the room until I heard her clearing her throat. I jerked away from Sam, totally embarrassed to have her sister walk in on us smooching. It made me seem like the dominate one here, when really, it was both our intentions. Sam just couldn't move at the moment so I had to lean in.

"You guys want me to wait outside?" she asks us awkwardly.

"No, no," I laugh nervously.

"Sorry, we uh, didn't know you'd walk right in so soon," I admit.

"I think you should wait outside for a minute, Mel," Sam giggles out.

"Carly here was just about to undress me," she adds in, fully laughing now. Melanie laughs with her too, and I'm just dead quiet with a red face yet again.

Sam notices and her laughter soon dries out. "So um, what'd you get me?" she asks on purpose so that I won't be embarrassed anymore.

"Oh, I got you a sandwich from the deli."

"Good, I'm starving!"

We settle down after while Sam eats her supper. I'm skimming through the abandoned comics and smiling to myself because Sam drew things like ham and bacon on it. And things eating Miss Briggs.

After Sam had finished her food, a nurse who I recognized from yesterday came in and confronted us. "Is it time for another pill?" Sam whined.

"Not now," she said. "We're going to do a test walk on you since you're recovering so quickly."

I liked the thought of her recovering quickly but I knew Sam didn't enjoy this activity. She barely did when being brought to the bathroom. The only thing that motivated her on that was not being put on a bedpan.

"Where exactly am I going to walk, doc?" Sam asked.

"Just around the room to see if you will be okay with walking at home."

"Awesome, what're you waiting for? Get me up and moving."

Well there goes her motivation. "Easy now, Sam. Don't overdo yourself," she told her.

"I won't."

"What's the sudden rush to have her moving?" I ask.

"Samantha's mother wanted her to be home, and so we're testing to see if she will be able to, even with parental care. She was here signing papers earlier, she didn't come and visit?"

Sam shook her head while me and Melanie were just confused about it. Why won't Sam's mom show herself? It gets me mad. Well, it's a sign that she cares I suppose. In an instant, I was at Sam's healthy side while the nurse dealt with her injured side. We were supporters in case she couldn't walk any longer. We lifted her off from the bed and tried to let her balance herself.

She did pretty well, just hissing and cursing in pain here and there. "Here goes," she grunted.

"Remember, slowly, honey," the nurse said.

"Yeah, slow Sam," I repeat, knowing that she can be careless.

She takes her first few steps, and did fairly well. We walked all the way up to a wall, and had trouble walking back.

"Okay, oww, this hurts. Can't walk…anymore," she groaned.

"Alright, don't worry sweetie, we got you," the nurse told her.

Melanie came over and helped carry Sam to the bed. Once put down slowly, Sam seemed to be okay. "Unh…so how did I do?" Sam asked.

"Well, you won't be alright without someone to walk you places, so I'll let your mom know that you'll have to be attended to at all times if she really wants you home," she said happily.

"Okay," Sam whispered, breathing really hard. "I'll let her know right away," she said, then walked out.

"You did good, Sam," I smiled to her.

"I'll probably be attending to you at home," Melanie tells her.

"That is if mom agrees to all this."

"She better," Sam says.

"Will you be there too Carly?" she asks me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course Sam," I assure her. She gives me her famous Sam smile.

"I'll be able to walk again in no time." Both me and Melanie smile back at her.

"Before you do that, you're going to have to heal better," I tell her.

"Yeeaahh," she responds, her tone not really a happy one.

She's so impatient I decide, and all of her friends know that very well.

"Oh, and Gibby got you something really special," I tell her.

"No way," she says.

"Yup," I say handing her the half-bag of beef jerky.

"Aww, that little shirtless potato didn't take advantage of my absence," she said, feeling touched and also ravaging the bag like a monster.

It does my heart good to see my crippled little Sam coming back to me in one piece.


	23. Out of this place

I love all you guys:D here's another

* * *

For the past three days, I've been going back and forth from home to the hospital. Sam seemed to be in more pain with each day that passed. They notified to us that Sam had to wait to be discharged at the end of the week since she was still pretty hurt and they needed to get her prescriptions ready. Of course Sam was the only one who complained much, the rest of us understood. But today she will be let out and put into her house where she'll be more comfortable.

In fact, Spencer and I were waiting in the hospital lobby as I speak. We already packed Sam's clothes, now Melanie and a nurse were getting her dressed and into a wheelchair.

"Will it be okay if I'm at Sam's house a lot lately?" I ask Spencer.

He thinks about it for a minute, I can tell because he has this weird intense look on his face along with a goofy smile.

"Sure, but call to check up on me," he says.

"To check up on _you_?" I say, emphasizing the 'you.'

"Yep. You may never know when I'm in trouble or stuck to something."

I start laughing at this. I'm so grateful that this is turning out for the best. It's incredible how in a matter of seconds my life almost shattered into a million pieces. At least it's over and this is something I won't soon forget. I'll continue to have nightmares for the rest of my life I suppose. They've already begun two days ago. They're all about the accident and me actually losing Sam and subconsciously being next to Sam when she got hit. They're all terrible, but I think once Sam is back home, everything will start getting better.

My face lights up when I see Sam being pushed in a wheelchair by Melanie while eating something.

"Hey Sam, ready to go home?" I ask her excitedly.

"Well, I'll miss the hospital food but I'm so ready to get the hell outta here," she exclaims.

"Good," I say while taking Melanie's spot in pushing her.

When we got to the car, Spencer is the one who lifted Sam into the passenger's seat. I carefully hooked her seatbelt so that it wouldn't put pressure on her ribs. Melanie and I hopped into the back after saying thanks and goodbye to the nurse who had helped Sam out so much.

The engine of the vehicle was felt from underneath me, and it calmed me as the car backed out of the parking space. I don't know what I was so nervous about, but I felt like crying again. I guess maybe I'm thinking too much about how this whole thing started. How I saw Sam normal one day, and then on the next she's the most broken thing in the world and half dead.

I caught her eyes watching me from the mirror in the front like if she knew what I was thinking about right then. She then averted them away and continued to look outside of the window. There was a click and the sound of the radio playing a song I knew Spencer loved had settled into my ears. Spencer immediately started singing to the song he had recognized. He wasn't really a good singer but it cracked me and Melanie up. Mainly because it was a Brittany Spears song and just seeing Spencer singing to anything is enough to make anyone laugh. At least a little. But why wasn't Sam laughing?

"Hey, I want some take-out," Sam said after looking over at Spencer. Her face was so serious, and I was beginning to think that she was annoyed with us goofing off. Spencer turned the radio down in order to register her question again.

"Sorry, say that again?" he told her.

"I'm thinking subway," she declares.

"You're hungry again?" Melanie asks.

"No," she sighs out which confuses me.

"Then, why'd you ask?" I say. She turns her head towards me.

"I don't want to go home yet," she admits.

"Oh, well, do you want to come over my house then?" I offer.

"I think I'd like that better. Spencer, would it be alright if I stood over?" she asks him.

"Sure, Sam. I think I can care for you. You know I helped Carly recover when she had asthma attacks, and I was the one who explained to her about her menstrual-"

"Spencer!" I yelled.

That was so embarrassing coming from my brother. Sam and Melanie were just laughing at it.

"Shut up you guys," I say smiling also.

"So then, I'll just drop you off, right Melanie?" he asks her.

"Yeah. So Sam, you'll be alright with…"

"Yes, Melanie," Sam sighed out dramatically, interrupting her.

I don't know what she was going to say, but I'm curious as to why Sam was so flustered about it. I guess it was just a twin thing.

After dropping Melanie off, Spencer drove to the pharmacy to get Sam's first prescription for the night.

Ya know, a lot of people find him irresponsible but this truly proves that he isn't.

"Unhh…," Sam groans.

It instantly catches my attention and I'm so scared all of a sudden. Mainly because we were in the car alone while Spencer went to retrieve Sam's pills.

"Are you alright, what's the matter?"

"Can you take this stupid seatbelt off? It's killing me." I nod while bending over to unlatch it. With a clicking noise, it was removed and no longer bothering her.

"How's that, better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"So what's going to happen with iCarly tonight?" she asks out of the blue.

"You can't, we can't. You're still hurt and Freddie isn't ready. We haven't rehearsed either."

"Well, you should post something so fans won't be confused."

"I will when we get home. And you're going straight to bed, missy."

"If anyone else called me that I'd punch them right in the face."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot about her."

"Good. Rg, can I go in your bed this time?"

"Yeah, sure, but are you sure you're alright? I mean, you're groaning in pain and stuff and I'm scared that maybe…" I said trailing off when I felt Sam's hand grab mine.

"Come here," she tells me.

"Why, what's…"

"Come here."

"Ugh," I groan out, making her smile.

I struggle to hop into the driver's seat and when I finally get there I turn to my side to see a satisfied look on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. Now I can look at you without looking in the mirror," she says plainly.

I give her a glare but can't really hold it so we start chuckling softly. She then leans over and lays down half way on me, and since I'm turned, her head is directly beneath my chin.

"Doesn't this hurt you?" I ask.

"Only a little bit. It's cool."

I look down to see her looking right back and then arching her back to give me like an upside down kiss. I comply as I meet her half way and I find this way of kissing quite enjoyable. This time I concentrate on her taste and feel, before I pull away and help her sit again.

"I'm not going to let Spencer walk in on us," I whisper.

"Oh. That kiss was awesome, by the way. I felt like Spiderman," she declares proudly.

I can only giggle as the car door behind me opens.

Spencer stares at me with the prescription bag in his hand.

"Oh, I was just, uh, demonstrating how to drive," I tell him while hopping back over. He shrugs and then gets into the car.

"Alright, you ready to go home, girls?"

"Yeah," both me and Sam say.

I bet Sam misses it more than her own home.


	24. swollen

Guys...you'll never believe this...I met Miranda in a restaurant in New York!!! I was like waiting for my order, and I was hearing a familiar voice coming from the back of somebody's head in front of me...and so i was like, who's playing iCarly?? which made her turn around and it was her!!! And let me tell you...she's so hot in person!!! Oh god....it was like heaven...Got a picture and an autograph..then i was like...where da hell is jenette!?? well, i didn't really say that but i was thinking it!! LOL crazy huh??

* * *

**Sorry iCarly fans. The show is off for a while because Sam got hit by a car. While she recovers, still send us some whacky videos that she can watch to make her feel better. Pick your own theme or send us a video especially for Sam. Love~ Carly. P.S. Sam says that her ribs are looking good right now since she broke a few. Now please excuse me, I'm going to try and stop her from eating them.**

I slid myself off of the stool and went over to Spencer in the kitchen. "Hey Spence, what things did you prescribe for Sam?" There were bags and bottles everywhere and I was curious to know what everything was.

"Well, I prescribed everything the doctor told me to. So basically, everything Sam needs is right here," he says while lining all the items up along the counter.

"Her mom gave you permission to take care of her?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, it seems that I'm an alternate guardian in her book."

"But _she's_ the mother, the _real_ guardian," I argue.

"Yeah, but I have permission to take Sam under my wing. I don't mind either."

I let out a long sigh. Sam's mom confuses me. I walk over to the couch and find Sam's lifeless body taking it all up. We had difficulty getting her up here, so Spencer carried her while we took the elevator up. Then she got overly exhausted and now she's sound asleep on the couch. Not wanting to disturb her sleep, I walked up to her and shook her lightly knowing that I had to.

She needed to take her pill. "Sam, Sam wake up," I said gently.

"Mmm, my back hurts," she groaned. Then her eyes opened slowly revealing her icy blue pupils.

"Sorry Sam, but you need to take your painkillers. It's for your back pains and for everything else, okay?" I tell her.

"Please, just make the pain stop," she whispers, eyes shut tight again.

"Okay, okay," I say panicking. "Spencer! Where's the painkillers she needs to take?"

"Right here, take two," he says, handing me a bottle.

I run to Sam's side with a bottle of iced tea and her two painkillers that I had a hell of a hard time getting out of the bottle. "C'mon Sam, sit up for me," I tell her while pulling her up into a sitting position.

"Owww," she groans.

"Sorry," I apologize. The phone starts to ring.

"I'll get it!" Spencer shouts.

"Here, open your mouth."

I put the pills up to her lips before she swipes them out of my fingers with them. She's tilting her head up to get the pills positioned while I slowly pour the iced tea into her mouth. She gulps hard once, twice, before she rests her head onto the arm of the couch. I put the drink on the table and sit on the small space there is on the couch so I can pet her forehead. She feels hot, and she's sweating.

"Do you feel alright, Sam?" I ask just to make sure. She just nods her head. "You sure?"

"I ache," she breathes out.

"I know, I know. These pills should kick in soon," I soothe.

"When?"

"Soon," I tell her. "I'm going to tell Spencer to bring you to my room."

"It's too early to go to bed," she whines.

"Yeah, but you need to be on something softer than the couch."

I walk up to Spencer's room and wait until his conversation is over.

_"Yeah, she's fine. I've got everything under control. Yeah. No problem. I got everything. Yep. It's all here. That would be great. Okay, see you. Bye."  
_  
"Who was that?" I ask, following him out of his room.

"Sam's mom. She wanted to know how Sam was."

"Why didn't she ask Sam herself?"

"I don't know, but she's going to drop off some clothes for Sam tomorrow, so do you think she can wear something of yours till then?"

"Of course. I don't understand her, though. Why doesn't she want Sam?" I ask, my voice cracking a little.

"She does want Sam, she just doesn't know how to take care of her," Spencer tells me.

"Don't worry; things will get better between the two."

"I hope so," I sigh out. "Hey, will you carry Sam up into my bed?"

"Sure, now?"

"Yeah, she just took her pills."

"Alright, why don't you go on up and open the door to your room?"

"Okay," I agreed before heading up the stairs. I find it funny that Spencer's dumb rule will have to slide for now. I wait patiently before hearing the elevator stop on my floor and out came my brother with a hurt Sam. He came in my room with Sam groaning all the way and gently placed her onto my bed.

"I'll be right back," he says. I nod and fluff Sam's pillows. Well, my pillows.

"Oohh, it feels so good here but it still hurts Carly," Sam grunts.

"Don't worry Sam. You'll feel better soon, I promise." We sit in silence for a while, Sam's pains calming down, when my brother bursts into the room.

"Sam, it's time to apply this lotion for your swollen spots," he says.

She stares at him like if he just grew two heads.

"Spencer, there is no way you're going anywhere near me," she says bothered. His expression changes into a confused one. "I don't see what the problem is," he says softly.

"You're a guy and my older brother, that's the problem," I say giggling.

"Oh," he says, getting the point.

"Yeah, so maybe you should just leave that to me," I say, snatching the bottle from him jokingly.

"Good call," he says.

"So, I just pass this on top of the swollen and aching areas?"

"Yeah, this stuff has to be applied everyday before and after Sam showers."

"Okay," I say, reading the bottle.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. Call if you need me."

"Okay."

I watch him exit and then turn my head to see an uncomfortable Sam. "Do you want me to do this, Sam? I mean, I could get Mrs. Benson-"

"Ew! Gross!!"

"Okay, sorry. Or how about Melanie?"

"It's cool, Carls, just be my nurse for me," she says, smirking in pain.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," I tell her. "Okay, so tell me where your sore spots are."

"My back, my thigh, my ribs, my side…"

I lift my eyebrow at her. "Anything else?"

"No," she sighs.

I climb onto the bed and push her to the middle of it. "Okay, I'll start on your back so that I can get around easier, okay?" She only nods in response. "Alright, I'm going to have to turn you around onto your stomach. Can you stretch your arm?"

"A-a little bit."

I removed her sling and rested her arm beside her. She started to turn on her own. "Wait, I need to take your shirt off." She squinted her eyes at me. "Oh come on Sam. You know I need to," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just kidding," she whispered.

Here comes the hard part. I reached over and dragged her shirt from the back hem so that I could lift it over her head and unhook it from her arms without having to lift her arm. With her shirt discarded, I tried not to stare. I found myself staring anyway. I traced every part with my eyes and almost gaped at how her boobs looked way bigger when only wearing a bra. All the while, her head was looking up at the ceiling. "You're beautiful," I whisper to her. She's looking dead at me now. "Don't say that, Carly." I was confused.

"Why not?"

"All the cuts and scars that are forever on my body even before this accident and from fights and other accidents, it's ugly."

I took a closer look, this time starting at the hem of her pants and up. I couldn't keep myself from dragging my fingertips lightly over each scar on her stomach. "You…have nice abs," I say admiring them. I look into her eyes.

"You're not ugly because of these scars. I like bad boys, remember? Meaning now I like bad girls. You're perfect and you said so yourself that scars are hot. So don't put yourself down for it."

She pecks me on the lips before trying to turn again.

"Agh! Damn it!"

"Easy now," I say fixing her and moving her cast at a more comfortable position.

"Aahhh…after the extreme pain, it feels better," she sighs into the pillow her head was now buried into.

I open the lotion bottle and extract the cold smooth substance. "Just relax," I instruct her.

"Mmkay," she mumbles.

I rub the substance in both my hands and start rubbing Sam's back. She jumps at how cold it is but soon relaxes. I rub slowly, savoring the feel of her body and I find myself straddling her hips to get higher. I love this. I love how her lower back dips, and how her sides curve, and the way her shoulder blades stick out. "Ohh, mmm," she moans. Not only am I applying this, but I'm massaging her as well, and she loves it. I am confident and proud of myself for being able to pleasure her when she's hurt like this. I hike down her pajama bottoms and start smoothing out her thigh which makes her bury her face even more.

After a while of going over her body again, I heard light snores coming from her, and I decided that I was done. Doing this for her was turning me on, but I felt good and professional afterwards, seeing her into a painless sleep. I washed my hands to get the lotion off, and put it back downstairs. I should probably eat something while I'm down here.

"Hey, how'd the lotion go?" Spencer asked, building a huge clay sculpture of a pickle.

"It went well, Sam's asleep."

"Guess you have magical hands," he suggested.

"I guess so," I said, secretly liking that idea.

"Well, why don't you go wash up or something, I'll cook something right now," he said, seeing me looking through everything in the kitchen.

"Kay."

"Oh, and Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"I used your blow dryer to make popcorn and it blew up on me," he says with a normal tone.

"Spencer!!"


	25. Finally Clean

I finally finished this chapter!!! Geez...srry for the wait

* * *

After trying to fix my blow dryer and failing miserably, I tossed it into the trash and was now doing my homework next to a sleeping Sam. Even when she was sleeping she still distracted me. She just looked so cute sleeping on her stomach like that. I am so used to her pestering me while doing homework and now that she wasn't I kind of wish she was. This was for the best, though. There's no way I want her to be in any kind of pain, so sleeping is all I would want her to do now.

I had just finished my algebra homework when Sam started stirring. Her eyes opened slowly at first, and then she tilted her head to look at me. "Hey Carls," she yawned.

"Hey sleepy head," I greet her. I watch her wiggle around slowly and carefully.

"My body feels weird."

"It's the lotion," I tell her.

"Oh, yeah."

"So, how about I wash you up so that you can eat something?"

"Sure," she groans while stretching.

"Agh…man, this hurts like crazy."

"Yeah, well you'll also take your pills after you eat. You think you'll be alright until then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Hold up, let me get a few things ready." I put my books to the side and head towards my bathroom. I get the tub running, the towels ready, and all the bandages I might need in case Sam starts bleeding. Then I got her a pair of my pajama bottoms with a gray tank top along with new underwear. After I was finished setting everything up, I got her into a sitting position while she held her loose shirt to her chest. I managed to drag her most of the way and when we finally got to the bathroom she sat on the toilet lid in pain.

"Ah, shit," she hissed.

"You okay? What hurts?" I ask her. She doesn't answer me as she leans her head back and against the wall. Her face was cringed into what was obviously pain, and it broke my heart. I just kneeled in front of her with my hand on her knee. I looked up at her in concern, not able to make out what she was mumbling under her breath. She took a few long breaths as she seemed to be relaxing her body.

Her neck was fully exposed to me, and all I had to do in order to touch it with my lips was to lean. And so I did. I slowly grazed my lips up and down her neck, anything to get rid of the pain. Instead of stopping me, she leaned more and offered me more skin, so I took it that she wanted more. I kept everything gentle and sweet since she was still badly hurt, and all I was trying to do was soothe her. It was working, apparently.

The soft grazing turned into soft kissing and then I got higher up to the start of her jaw line. I stopped there, and dragged my lips across her cheek until I got to her ear. "Feeling better?"

"Keep going," she whispers.

"Huh?"

"Please. Keep going," she pleads.

"I would love to, Sam. But I have to get you into the bath to wash that lotion off. I don't want the taste of lotion in my mouth," I say letting out a breathy laugh. She just nods while removing the already loose shirt that's been clinging to her chest. Her milky-scarred skin is so touchable right now and I swear, my heart is about to explode out of my chest as I move in to un-strap her bra. When it's off, I avert my eyes away any way I can. She gets up and clings to me for dear life, and we're so close I can feel her warmth going through my shirt.

"Just, hold my waist," she says quietly. I circle my arms tightly around her waist so that way, she can slip off her pants and what lies beneath them smoothly. I'm not looking anywhere but at her face, noticing the concentration state she's in while struggling with her pants. Then she looks directly back at me, shyly I would say, and I'm wondering why. She is the intimate one after all. She was the one cracking jokes from the start, and now she seems like a totally different person when it comes to being naked in front of me. It must be all the pain she's in. I didn't let go of her waist yet and I'm tempted to look down, but I get lost in those blue eyes again.

She's smirking now, and that's what I'm used to. "You can peek," she says. I shut my eyes on cue while she rips away from my embrace. I'm blushing like crazy; it's the closest I've ever gotten in seeing Sam naked. Damn it. If only I was as daring as her. Life would be great. I hear splashes and I open my eyes to look at her.

"You're gonna have to, I can't be the one who takes these bandage straps off," she says, patting her right thigh. It appears that she only went in the tub to stand there, giving me a full view of everything I've ever dreamed of. My face is burning hot; I can literally feel the color red, or how it would feel if it was a thing. As I walk to Sam, my eyes are scanning every inch of skin newly exposed to me. She is absolutely breathtaking, so I shake my head slightly so that I could focus. My fingertips are grazing her bandages on her thigh, trying to find the seal. I start to peel them slowly.

"What's the problem?" Sam says.

"I can't get this off, it's pretty stuck there."

"Just rip it off," she suggests.

"That'll hurt a lot," I tell her.

"Don't worry about it," she assures. I nod and hesitate to find myself ripping it all off while flinching. The tearing noises are following by Sam's jerk and grunt. "Sorry," I say immediately. Small streaks of blood were rolling down her leg from the bruises that were half open on her upper thigh. I wiped them with a wash cloth until they stopped flowing.

"Just, sit down. Let the water clean your wound," I say. I help her sit down slowly as I watch her blood disappear into the water.

"Finally. I can get cleaned for real this time," she says.

"You sure you can do everything with one hand?"

"I think so…but if you don't mind, I can't do my hair by myself."

"Here, I'll do it," I offer. I use my hands to cup the water and start wetting her hair. It was really dirty I could tell, since she hasn't washed it ever since she got hit. I massaged her scalp lightly because I remember that she had many headaches and she probably landed on her head since dry blood was being extracted. I applied shampoo and conditioner after giving Sam a bar of soap, and rinsed her after everything was all done. It was amazing how quiet we both were, until I found out that Sam was zoning out now and then, probably still tired.

"Kay, Sam," I say, waking her up more. I get her up without falling and now she was dripping water all over my bathroom floor. I cover her up with a big towel, more worried about her getting sick than the damp floor. I sit her down on the toilet again while I grab a smaller towel and dry her wet hair. I un-wrap the large towel so that I can apply new bandages to find her bleeding a little bit out into the towel.

"Sam, hold this," I tell her, so that I can open the new ones. After having trouble with the stupid opening seal, I finally get it open and begin to wrap it comfortably around its desired place. "Ah...," Sam hisses. I add a second wrapping just in case. I inspect her ribcage and the side of her stomach to make sure they're doing alright. By now Sam is nice and dry except for her hair which is a small bit damp. I can't really do anything but pass the towel again because my blow dryer is dead.

I help her get into her clothes and then she's dragging herself to my bed. I drain the tub before I go after her. She sits at the edge. "Everything hurts again, Carly."

"All you need is something to eat, then I'll give you your painkillers, then you'll head straight to bed, okay?"

I feel really bad that I can't just stop her pain right this instant, but that's how life works. "Now, let's go downstairs to eat, c'mon," I encourage her.

I guess I'll finish my homework in study hall tomorrow. Sam eats very slowly, bothered by her pains I notice. I hate watching it, but at least she's just finishing her plate. Spencer comes over from watching TV with two pills in his hands.

"Finished? Here you are, Sam," he says. Sam takes the pills and drops them into her mouth quickly, gulping them down with soda.

"Good girl, ready for bed?" I ask. She looks really tired and her mood is like she really doesn't want to be awake.

"Let's hit the hay, Shay," she says. I love it when she shows me her Sam behavior even when she's struggling through pain. "Night, Spencer," both me and Sam say.

"Buenos Noches!" he says back. Then we're off and into the elevator.

Getting Sam comfortable in bed was hard, since apparently her body was throbbing again, but the lights off along with the TV on a random cartoon channel, and the heater's warmth did the trick very well. So well, that I had a chance to take my own shower and come back to find Sam still in a heavy sleep.

She didn't even stir when I got in the pink and purple sheets. I stared at her blank face for a while, since she was on her back, until I started to zone out myself. I didn't even care that my head was now currently squishing a fat cake in my pillowcase. I was so tired. Before falling into deep sleep, I concluded that I wasn't going to school tomorrow. There's no way I can now that I was so comfortable.

Spencer would understand anyway. We'll be even since he broke my blow dryer.

* * *

  
There...hope it was good ^_^


End file.
